Doctor Who: A Time-Lady Tart
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Upon regenerating, the thirteenth Doctor was met with a flurry of new emotions and in her endless quest to understand and discover herself, she turns to a few friends; old and new; to discover just what her new body can do. A pure smutty delve into the brand new Doctor and all her salacious parts. Focus on lesbian sex and all that that entails.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Welcome to a brand-new Doctor Who story, featuring the brand-new beautiful broad in the drivers seat. Jodie Whittaker is absolutely stunning, and I personally think she is easily the best thing about the new series. She had such an energy in what essentially amounted to a series of stale stories, making even the boring parts seem remotely interesting. Plus, she's a lot easier on the eyes than her previous incarnation. No shade on Capaldi, but there really is no competition.**

 **So, whilst Clara and Amy's stories focus on straight sex between the Doctor and the companion, this story will be strictly lesbian. And if there is a cock, it will probably be in a threesome scenario and only ever used to enhance the lesbian aspects. And thus, I will be taking some liberties with the story. I won't be following the episodes and will instead focus on in between the episodes and other naughty hijinks through time and space. Don't want to spoil everything, but essentially a Doctor/Yas, adventure through time and space, with occasional visits from previous companions.**

 **And thus, as a prologue, I want to ignore the new Doctor (I know, why make a story about the new Doctor and not feature her in the first chapter). Primarily, because this is a prologue, setting up future stuff. It also happens to be a commissioned piece that I don't really have a place to upload. It features Bill/Heather. If you want to skip straight to a fun chapter with thirteen, go to the next chapter. So, without further ado, enjoy!  
**

Prologue: Girls Do It Better **  
**

The club was dimly lit, as per the norm, but Bill could still make the girl out. It helped that they had run into each other only moment's before, the both of them nervously bowing their heads before moving on, but Bill kept a close eye on the young round-faced girl as she lingered at the bar. She was delectably sweet looking, and Bill felt herself become ever so slightly infatuated. It helped that she had knocked back a few drinks and her thoughts weren't as clear as she'd like, but she felt something for the girl. Maybe it was momentary lust or maybe something more. However, she wasn't subtle with her ogling. Not entirely.

Their eyes met once more, the woman looking back at Bill with a soft smile before blushing gently. Bowing her head, she returned to her conversation with her friends, increasingly conscious of Bill's gaze. Not in a bad way. Her cheeks flustered, and her heart began to race, as she returned the interested looks, occasionally catching Bill's eyes as she looked up and down nervously, trying not to get caught again. Finally, Bill felt the urges within her come to the surface and she finished her drink, sliding it onto the table and leaving her friends to themselves.

Moving across the club, Bill kept her eyes latched onto the woman. Without missing a step, she crossed over to the girl's table and stood before her nervously. Her friends giggled as Bill shuffled back and forth on her feet, but she held her ground. Smirking, the girl tried to quieten her friends before turning to address Bill. Breathing heavily, Bill found her confidence and offered the girl her hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"Erm… I… Yeah… I guess. Sure, why not?" the girl smiled nervously, glancing to her friends as they stifled their chuckles. She took Bill's hand and allowed the dark-skinned girl to guide her towards the dance-floor. The music was perfect; low and subtle, but powerful enough for a good dance. Bill dared not to pull her close. Despite the sudden burst of confidence in asking her to dance, she still felt a little… uncertain around girls. And well… her nerves got the better of her. Still clasping the woman's hand, she gently began to move to the music, eventually snaking her hand towards her other hand and holding both of them. Moving in tandem, the blonde girl lifted her head and asked, "You've been looking at me all night, haven't you? I don't even know your name…"  
"I'm pretty sure you've been looking at me as well. Or have I been awkwardly avoiding your gaze for nothing?" Bill retorted, receiving a chuckle from the blonde as she smiled softly, her eyes warming to the coloured girl. She had peculiar eyes. Beautiful eyes. One was like a star and the other a deep blue, both large and round; dreamy. The two naturally drifted closer, their hips moving together as they eyed each other up, "I'm Bill by the way. And before you say, yes, I know, it's not exactly a normal name. Well, it is a normal name, just not for girls. I didn't choose it, I'm not like… Well, I'm not. You know… I don't know. It's… just my name."

"I like it. It's a little… different. Better than being called… I dunno… Emma. Everyone's called Emma. Never met a Bill. Well, a… a girl Bill…" Heather blushed, stammering towards the end as she bowed her head nervously, the woman more anxious than Bill. Taking the lead, Bill bolstered her confidence, trying to exude some of that confidence over to the girl. A few more minutes of fluffy, casual dancing and she finally piped up once again, smiling as she looked to Bill, "I'm Heather, by the way."

It was strange. That moment melted away, the two of them looking into each other's eyes. To this day Bill couldn't exactly explain what happened next, and really didn't want to. It just happened. The two almost lunged at each other, their lips colliding, gently at first. The soft sound of their lips touching was heard by only them, the two of them staggering through the small dance floor to the back of the club, their faces slumped into the shadows, their lips still battling against one another, passionately kissing each other. Their bodies pressed up against each other, their breasts squeezing together through the thin fabric of their clothing. Bill giggled into the kiss as she felt Heather's rock-hard nipples prod her sensitive flesh, the two of them no longer caring about nerves.

A few eyes in the club followed them and a few voices cheered as they ogled their lesbian embrace, but soon enough, alcohol took their focus, allowing Heather and Bill to make out in peace. Bill's hand curved around Heather's petite waist, pulling their crotches together, their lips fighting harder against one another. Moaning softly, Bill parted her lips, her tongue lunging forwards and exploring Heather's mouth. Eager to do the same, Heather mimicked Bill's movements, her own tongue battling Bill's as the two of them began to grind against each other, their crotches sandwiched together and brief, fleeting tickles of pleasure running through their bodies. Finally, they pulled apart, the lusty passion lingering in their eyes until they both began to giggle. Smirking, Bill said, "I would never have taken you for that kind of girl. I would have picked you out as a little more reserved. A bit above a snog in a seedy club… Glad I was wrong…"

"Reserved? I… Well, depends whose company I'm in. I can be as forward as any other girl," Heather blushed meekly as she bowed her head nervously. Smiling softly, Bill lifted Heather's chin up, bringing their lips together once again, only softer this time.

"Show me…" Bill purred as she pulled away, causing Heather to smile in response. It was as if those words were the go ahead and Heather was now let off the leash. Glancing over her shoulders, she made sure that they were relatively alone. Turning back with a salacious smile, the blonde's eyes travelled down to the pair of black skinny-jeans Bill had on. Without even thinking, Heather quickly unbuttoned them, allowing herself enough space to wriggle a hand inside them and down to Bill's quim. Before the coloured girl could even realise what was happening, Heather was already tracing the outside of her thin cotton panties, collecting Bill's juices on her fingers. Pinning her body against Bill's, she hid her hand away from any prying eyes, her eyes latched onto the bald patch of skin that was now on show behind Bill's trousers. Shaven. She couldn't quite get a good look at the girl's pussy, but Heather could feel ever fold and crevice. And in her mind, that was enough.

"Oh, my… That's… Definitely forward… oh fuck… That's… Right there…" Bill moaned, clutching the small bannister that ran along the outside of the room. She could feel Heather's finger indent through her panties, tracing her cleft with an adept explorative touch. The fabric quickly became sodden as she teased her more and more, brief fluttering gasps of pleasure rippling through her folds. Heather's other hand grabbed onto Bill's breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her top and noticing the girl's lack of bra. Some women were lucky enough to not need one and the inherent perkiness of Bill's petite handfuls was more than enough to not require one. Pinching her tiny nipple through the fabric, Heather used her own body to hide their illicit activity as Bill watched the rest of the room, her lips permanently parted in a soft and delicate moan.

"Maybe a bit too forward? Should I stop?" Heather asked, slowly pulling her finger away and trying to wriggle her hand out of Bill's panties. Bill was quick to lunge her own hand between them, holding Heather's wrist in place as she hungered after more pleasure.

Taking the hint, Heather slipped the finger back into place, only this time, she slid her hand down inside Bill's panties, feeling the heat of the young girl's pussy against her hand, her finger quickly becoming drenched in Bill's arousal. Curling the tip up against Bill's entrance, Heather wasted no time in sinking the entire length of her index finger inside Bill's clutching wet cunt. Her tight folds clung to her digit as she pushed it deeper inside, jamming it all the way inside Bill's eager hole. Bill's breath caught in her throat as she felt Heather slide her finger inside of her. In Bill's case, a finger was hardly a rarity when it came to what found its way between her legs. Lonely nights made it an easy option and thus a common one. It was safe to say that a finger was miniscule in comparison to what her pussy could take and when alone, she would never even both with a single one. Yet, when it was someone else finding their way inside her cunt, the pleasure was amplified by the erotic nature. Not to mention Heather's breath on her neck and just how skilled the blonde's hand was. Moaning softly, Bill looked to Heather, eager to see more of the blonde girl and vice versa, "I've got the house to myself tonight… It's a bit early, but? Well… We can hardly finish this on the dance-floor, can we?"  
"I don't know. I'd love to see you finish on the dance-floor… But lead the way…" Heather smiled sliding her hand out from Bill's jeans, causing the coloured girl to groan. Lifting her slick finger to her lips, Heather dipped it inside, tasting Bill's pussy on her tongue and moaning softly to herself. Turning to go grab her stuff from the table, Heather left Bill enamoured on the dancefloor, her jeans undone and her shaven crotch on display. It took Bill a couple of steps to realise and button up. Grabbing her jacket and bag, she led Heather out the door and the two walked swiftly through the city, both of them on the verge of running in anticipation for what was going to follow.

Eventually the two of them found their way to Bill's front door, and only moments later, they were inside . Ditching her keys and jacket, Bill walked through the flat switching on lights as Heather stood nervously in the doorway. Moving through to her bedroom, Bill sat on the edge of the bed as Heather teetered by the door, anxious. Finally noticing her nerves, Bill piped up, "You okay?"

"It's just… I never really do this. Well… haven't done before… The whole…" she began, giving Bill a little worry. She had presumed that Heather was a lesbian but hadn't really planned for the option where she was a virgin. Or not a proper lesbian at all.

"Not with a girl? Oh… That's alright. I'm very accommodating. Don't mind a little experimentation. That's all my foster-mother thinks it is," Bill laughed, leaning back ever so slightly as Heather shook her head, taking a step into the room, all the while blushing.

"No, the whole… Club meet-up thing… It's a little… nerve-wracking… It's really not something I do," Heather smiled softly as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eye, the glint of her sparkling star-like eye enthralling Bill once more.

"Hey, don't worry. Everyone gets a little nervous. Hell, you can imagine what it took to walk up to you. What about being forward? You certainly seemed to have the knack of it in the club," Bill smiled, reaching forward and taking Heather's hands in her own.

"I don't know. I suppose that's the kind of person I want to be. Confidant. Forwards. Bold…" Heather smirked, comforted by Bill's warm smile and the arousal that was growing between her own thighs. She wanted Bill, but just didn't have the guts to pull her close, plant her lips on hers and fuck her like an animal.

"Well, that's the beauty of meeting at the club… I know next to nothing about you. For all I know, you could be that girl. Tonight, we can be anyone we want to be. We can be as confidant, forwards and as bold as we want," Bill smiled, leaning slowly forwards and capturing Heather's lips once again, the slow and steamy passion bleeding over into the young blonde. They held there for a few moments, their lips tenderly massaging each other before Heather pulled away sharply, sliding her hands out of Bill's and standing in the middle of the room. Worried that she had pushed to far, Bill was quickly calmed as Heather dropped her purse to the floor and adopted that same salacious smile that had spurred Bill's heart on in the club.

She wasted no time in grabbing the hem of her blouse and tugging it up over her head. Chucking it to one-side, she stood in the middle of the room, her creamy white flesh exposed, with her breasts hidden away behind a small lacy white bra. Not missing a beat, she grabbed her skirt and tights, pulling them both down to her ankles in one go, kicking them to the floor with her shoes and standing in-front of Bill in only her underwear. A matching lacy pair of panties with a tiny pink bow on the front. Soaking her in, Bill ogled her soft skin and the delicate curves of her hips. She was a rather small, petite woman, but was surprisingly… voluptuous. Her hips were curvaceous and accentuated her body, with her panties hugging her curves nice and tightly. Bill hadn't been able to sneak a look at her arse, but she could tell already that it was going to be perfect for her. Round, full, and the just the right amount of juicy. Enough to grab hold off at night. And then there were Heather's tits. They weren't massive, but they looked gorgeous on her thin, small frame. On anyone else, they would have appeared tiny, but on Heather they looked bouncy and delightful. Maybe it was the bra, but Bill didn't care. She was horny and needed one thing and one thing only. To be fucked.

With a wry suggestive grin, Bill leant forward and hooked a single finger inside Heather's panties. Pulling her over by her underwear, Bill dragged on top of her, the young blonde straddling her as Bill's hands roamed around to her rear. She was entirely right. Just juicy enough. Their lips leapt against one another, crashing softly together as their hands began to roam up and down their bodies. Bill lunged to Heather's bra, unfastening it and chucking it to one side, her hands immediately grasping the blonde's plump breasts, moaning as her fingers sank into the soft creamy flesh. Heather tugged Bill's top up and over her head, freeing the coloured girl from the constraints and similarly pawing at Bill's pert boobies, tweaking and playing with her stiff, rock-hard nipples.

Rolling to one side, Bill pinned Heather against the bed, planting her knee in between the girl's thighs as they continued to kiss. Peeling away Heather's panties, she rolled them off her feet and pressed one of her hands against the blonde's pussy, immediately feeling her slickness drenching her fingertips. Grinning madly, Bill allowed herself to be stood upright, with Heather sitting on the edge of the bed, eye-level with her crotch. Nimbly unbuttoning Bill's jeans, Heather slowly pulled them down her legs, revealing the object of her desire and previous probing fingers. Her deliciously slick quim was directly in front of her, glistening and gleaming, begging to be devoured by hungry lips. Heather robbed herself of that delight, instead removing all of Bill's clothing and admiring her naked body. As much as Bill would disagree, she was gorgeous. She was a little boyish in areas, but her tall, slim frame allowed her perky breasts and round, pert bum to truly sing. Not to mention the perfect complexion that gave her nipples a deep, dark, chocolaty colour and the amazing side-effect of being near-irresistible.

The passion wore off for a moment as the two of them simply admired each other's bodies. Whilst both of them wanted nothing more than to be submerged between the other's legs, set loose to devour their partners gorgeous folds, they spared a moment to lustfully glare at each other's sweet and supple skin. After all, even the most appetising meal deserves to be admired visually at first. Neither one of them wanted to make the first move, with them both strangely content with the eye-candy in front of them. Bill's eyes drifted down between Heather's legs, noticing her neatly kept bush. It was trimmed and well maintained, with not a single hair posing any difficulty in diving in. Whilst it was thick and bushy, it was only adorning her crotch and nothing more. Her slick quim and desirable folds remained open and unhampered. The perfect thing for a little oral attention.

Before Bill could do anything, Heather made her move. Pulling Bill onto the bed, she flipped her onto her back before crawling between Bill's dark thighs. Looking up across her body, Heather smiled, admiring the soft rise to her chest and the proverbial towers that were her two nipples. A part of her wanted to abandon Bill's pussy and nibble on her desirable teats all night long, but Heather fought the urge. It was like she was at a buffet, with all the choice In the world. Spreading Bill's legs wider, Heather silently remarked at the girl's flexibility. Bill had gotten used to spreading herself like that. The few girlfriends and hook-ups she had were always made better by being limber. Allowed tongues and fingers to get deeper than ever before. And that was never a bad thing. There were nooks and crannies deep in Bill's body that could make her scream like an animal, were they only played with a little.

Running her hands along Bill's soft thighs, Heather leaned closer, her lips hovering near Bill's pussy, the heat from her folds lingering in the air as she threatened to kiss her sensitive entrance. Bill's eyes were transfixed on the blonde's, eager to see her lips buried amongst her own, delving into her sweet hole. Wasting no more time, Heather extended her tongue slowly, gently tracing the outer folds of Bill's dark and delectable pussy. Curling beneath her labia, Heather felt Bill open like a flower, her folds peeling apart as her tongue began to lavish every inch she could find, savouring the taste of the coloured girl on her tongue and watching as her juices began to dribble down Bill's ass cheeks, leaving her crack a shimmering, glossy sheen. Threading her tongue through Bill's folds, Heather coaxed the girl's clit out from it's nestled location, giving her free unrestricted access to the swollen hive of pleasure.

Snaking her tongue around the small and sensitive bead, she flicked back and forth, batting the small morsel of flesh around with her slick muscle, all the chorus of unbelievable moans from Bill. Her lips were permanently parted as she watched Heather toy with her intimate areas, her tongue darting back and forth expertly, finding those unique ways to make her squirm. Bill's eyes travelled a little further down, ogling the arch of Heather's back and, more importantly, the curve of her ass. That sight, framed by Heather's probing tongue and hunger for her pussy, made Bill shiver with anticipation. Even though the pleasure was building in her core, the young woman knew that this was only the beginning of a toe-curling evening.

Desperate to make Bill writhe and spasm with unadultered pleasure, Heather slipped her tongue a little lower, weaving it into place against her entrance. Her hands, which were massaging Bill's soft skin, moved into place. One joined her tongue, nestling two finger-tips alongside the tip of her tongue, whilst the other curled onto Bill's stomach, arching itself so that her thumb was resting against Bill's saliva slickened clit. Before Bill could comprehend the pleasure that was about to ensue, she felt it. Two fingers and Heather's tongue plunged deep into her eager fanny, swallowing them all in her tight wetness, her hole clutching and clinging at the new wriggling intruders. Drenching Heather's fingers in her juices, Bill felt the girl's moans of pleasure reverberate through her own pussy, the taste of her juices being enough to cause a shiver of pleasure to tingle through Heather's own aroused folds.

Resting her thumb against Bill's clit, she started rubbing concentric circles across the bud, using her saliva as lubricant. The steady build of pleasure combined with the sensation of Heather's fingers slowly drilling in and out of her tight little cunt caused Bill to begin to shudder towards and orgasm. She didn't want to cum just yet but had the blissful prospect of multiple orgasms and a long night of hard, sweaty fucking. The idea spurred her on even more, her hands snaking down to Heather's blonde curled hair. Grabbing the back of Heather's head, she pushed her deeper inside her, forcing the girl's wriggling tongue even further into her spasming pussy, Heather's nose prodding her clean-shaven crotch. Moaning softly, Heather couldn't help but adore it. Silently, she always had a domination fantasy. She liked the idea of being on either side. But having someone like Bill forcing her tongue inside of her pussy, holding her head in place as she barrelled towards an orgasm was sensational. She could feel her clit twitching at the mere mention of the erotic situation.

Exploring Bill as best she could, Heather satiated herself with the delicious taste of the black girl, her pussy dripping with her slick arousal. Heather's face and cheeks quickly became as slick as Bill's pussy, if not more. Continuing to drill her fingers back and forth, Heather curled them upwards, trying her best to tickle Bill's g-spot, but finding it difficult with everything that was happening. Much to her own delight, Bill began to push her hips downwards, grinding her pussy against Heather's face, inadvertently using her nose to play with her own clit. Rolling her eyes closed, Bill lost herself in the lust of the moment, consumed by the passionate fantasies that she was living out in her head. It had been so long since she had had a good proper fuck and she was going to make the most of it in every conceivable way. Every toy she owned, every finger she had, and every ounce of energy was going to be thrust inside Heather's tight, welcoming pussy by the end of the evening.

Then she felt it. That familiar tightening in her core, the pleasurable spasms rippling through her muscles. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, and the entire apartment was filled with her delectable squeals of perverse pleasure. Her lips hung open and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Pushing her crotch downwards, she sought to squeeze every scrap of pleasure from Heather's tongue and fingers as she rode through her orgasm. Her pussy tightened exponentially, pinning Heather's fingers and tongue in place, keeping them tightly reigned inside her for maximum pleasure. Her stomach undulated, and her legs gently shook as she moaned her way through sublime bliss. She had experienced countless orgasms at her own hands, but nothing would ever beat the sheer erotic sensation of someone else pushing her over that edge. The feeling of someone else's tongue and fingers working magic between her thighs. She lost herself briefly in the swirling haze of pleasure, her hand keeping a tight grip on Heather, holding her in place until finally the twitch of pleasure ceased, and Bill flopped breathless against the bed, allowing Heather to wipe her streaky mouth and lay down beside her, tip-toeing her fingers along Bill's breasts as she caught her breath.

"Oh fuck…" Bill breathed as she stared at the ceiling. She felt as if she was overreacting a tad, but she couldn't stress how long it had been since another girl had been between her thighs doing a job as good as Heather did. That simple reaction caused Heather to blush, but for the first time that evening it was not out of nerves, but rather a perverse sense of pride and validation of her unique oral abilities.

"What can I say? Girls always do it better…" Heather smiled, circling around Bill's nipple with her finger, watching the girl's chest rise and fall. Bill turned to the blonde and stole a kiss, tasting the deliciousness of her own pussy on Heather's tongue.

"You're preaching to the choir with me. Shall I return the favour?" Bill asked, running her hand down to Heather's pussy and feeling her wetness on her digits. Playing with the puffy tuff of hair above her crotch, Bill grinned, silently wanting nothing more than to be pressed between her creamy white thighs.

"I don't know… I've shown you my forward side. Why don't you show me yours? Surprise me," Heather smirked, giggling as she began to warm to Bill. Chuckling in response, Bill thought a moment before she acted. Well, there was one thing she could do. And if she wanted to reduce Heather to nothing more a series of lustful moans and grunts, it was the way to go. She might as well make her dirty side known. It could lead to a night of pleasure beyond which she could ever imagine.

"If you say so…" Bill grinned, grabbing Heather's hips and flipping her onto her stomach. Giggling, Heather glanced behind her and watched as Bill pushed her up onto her knees, forcing the blonde to present her plump, rounded arse to her. Planting her hands firmly on Heather's ass cheeks, Bill found herself once again enthralled with the girl's rear end and had the urge to simply sit and play with her like this. However, she fought that urge and instead spread her cheeks apart, revealing the object of her perverse desire: Heather's tight, constricted arsehole, primed and ready for some good oral attention. Heather's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen. A brief flutter of nerves came across her, but quickly she stifled them. Her interactions with women now seemed a little tame in comparison to Bill, but she was hardly going to say no. Not after feeling Bill's tongue dip into place.

That was what she felt first. The tip of Bill's tongue running gently across her asshole, fluttering into place against her tightest, untouched entrance. Running circles across her rosebud, she coated in saliva, tracing each of the tiny crevices with the tip of her tongue, forcing delicate whimpers and moans from Heather's mouth. Burying her head in the bed covers, Heather opted to close her eyes and imagined what Bill was doing as opposed to watch her. That and it helped to silence her… vocal tendencies. The dainty licks that Bill had been providing so far devolved quickly, with Bill's more perverse side taking over. Dragging her tongue back and forth across the tight hole, she lavished every inch of the girl's ass with her tongue, her hands pawing and pulling at her cheeks, playing with the handfuls of flesh like a child, all before nestling the tip of her probing, eager tongue against Heather's entrance. Heather froze, waiting for that pleasure to overwhelm her; waiting.

She felt the slow build of pressure begin to push against her asshole, her tight entrance almost unwilling to give away to the pushing force of Bill's tongue. Bill kept it. She knew from experience that it took some effort and Heather was willing to wait it out. Searching for the right angle, Bill eventually found It, wriggling the very tip of her tongue inside of Heather's asshole and opening her up just enough for the rest to follow. Her eager fondling of Heather's ass turned to a gently massage, one of her hands going down to her pussy and finding her clit, all in an attempt to relax her as her ass wanted penetrated. It took a little work, but slowly and surely, Bill's tongue began to carve a sumptuous path into Heather's waiting rear, plunging deeper and deeper into her untouched hole. Heather's muffled moans, grunts and groans became increasingly audible, even when smothered amongst the covers of the bed and eventually those sounds of pleasure turned a squeal of one.

Her body tightened as Bill pushed the last bit of her tongue inside of Heather's ass, her wriggling muscle exploring the girl's tightness, gently working to loosen her up. Heather pushed back onto Bill's tongue, wanting to go deeper; wanting to have Bill submerged even further. Feeling the blonde's eagerness, Bill made her next move. It was a little soon, but Bill knew Heather wanted it. Taking her finger, she ran it through Heather's pussy, drenching it in her arousal and pulling it away, dripping in her juices. Or in other words, lubricated. Lifting it to Heather's asshole, Bill made some room next to her tongue and with a little work, managed to worm the tip of her finger past her constricted entrance. Breathing sharply inwards, Heather felt a spark of pain as her tight ring was stretched that little bit further, however, that pain was quickly mitigated by the pleasure of having said finger plunge deeper inside her. The main avenue of pleasure came from the sensation of fullness. There were never many nerve endings inside her ass, but that sensation of something simply sitting up her ass was enough to drive her wild. The idea of a butt-plug suddenly made sense in the young slut's mind and her pussy began to quiver even more. The pleasure was only accentuated by Bill's tongue which ensured she remained lubricated and also explored further and deeper, loosening her up for more.

Before she could grow used to the sensation, Heather felt Bill's tongue begin to move back and forth alongside her finger, the two of them slowly drilling back and forth, pumping deeper into her ass. Her other hand slipped between the blonde's thighs, finding her dripping wet pussy and immediately attacking her delicate clit, overwhelming her lithe body with tingling bursts of pleasure. Moaning and squealing loudly, Heather continued to push herself back onto Bill's probing digits, gently fucking herself against the coloured girl. Her mind was swarmed with pleasure and the feverish ministrations of Bill's skilful tongue. It was surprising to say the least. Heather was hardly the kind of girl to do this stuff and yet she had lucked out and found a girl with adept tongue skills, perverse lack of inhibition and a hungry desire to make her cum.

On the verge of her orgasm, Heather planted her head in the pillow, slipping her own hand between her legs. Brushing Bill's aside, she took the place of her fingers, furiously rubbing her clit as Bill's hands were forced elsewhere. Quickly adapting, Bill slipped two fingers inside the blonde. Feeling Heather's warm drenching her fingers was engrossing, and Bill felt the urge to taste the young girl building on her lips. Her perverse sensibilities took over (and combined with her lust for more pleasure), prompting Bill to grab Heather's hips and roll her over. Flopping flat on her back, Heather looked up, confused, only to be met with a far more enticing sight than she could have imagined. A single giggle escaped her lips before the sound was muffled beneath handfuls of soft, delicious flesh.

Straddling Heather's face, Bill didn't bother waiting a moment before sinking her hips down and smothering the blonde between her arousal slickened thighs and sopping wet folds. Feeling Heather's lips pressed once more against her pussy, she moaned, gently squeezing Heather's breasts as she savoured the familiar sensation. However, her feverish passion was quickly met by the blonde as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Bill's neck, pulling the coloured girl down between her thighs and tightly forcing her lips against her own creamy pussy. Unable to deny herself the luxury, Bill plunged her tongue inside of the girl, spurred on by the blonde's retaliation. For each moan that escaped her own mouth, it seemed she plucked several more from Heather's, those moans then reverberating through her own folds and pushing herself to moan. A constant perverse cycle of limitless sexual pleasure; a divine thing indeed. The mere thought was enough to make Bill shiver with anticipation.

However, she didn't have to anticipate anything as she and Heather quickly swept each other away into their own fantasy. Emboldened by Bill's pep-talk and the promise of an orgasm, Heather became somewhat forward and bold. Her hands lifted suddenly and came crashing down on Bill's bum cheeks, the sharp stinging sensation causing Bill to squeal. The burn set Bill on fire, with the stinging marks left on her flesh only amplifying the pleasure building in her body. She wasn't averse to a good spanking every now and again and was a little embarrassed about the fact that tucked away in the back of her wardrobe (beside her other explicit items) was a rather brusque leather paddle; a relic from a previous kinky relationship.

She felt Heather spank her again and again, her slaps always timed with the tightening of her lips around her clit, or the deeper plunging of her tongue. Continuing to devour Heather's pussy, Bill quickly became a little disappointed, as after a while, the spanking stopped, and Heather's fingers disappeared. It was only moments later that she realised where her digits had been. Heather had dipped them down to Bill's pussy, drenching them in her juices before endeavouring the return the favour. It took Bill a moment, but she felt those slick finger-tips pressed up against her rear entrance, and she couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation. Bill wasn't an anal slut. She was… an experimenter. She liked the kinky stuff and the rough stuff because she liked to put herself out there. It wasn't that having fingers up her ass was more pleasurable than inside her pussy, but it was more satisfying for her adventurous side. After all, if she was going to forgo cock, she was going to make the most of everything a woman's body could offer. Pussy, tits and ass included. Although, she was a little ashamed at how easily Heather pushed inside her.

Two of her finger tips eased inside of Bill's asshole without even a second thought, with Bill almost pulling them deeper inside of her. The groan that escaped her lips however sent immeasurably pleasurable vibrations through Heather's pussy, all but ensuring that the blonde was going to exploit the affiliation Bill had with anal. Pushing easily forwards, Heather sank her digits right up to the knuckle inside her tight hole, causing Bill to lift her lips away from her pussy, moaning loudly through the house. Were her foster mother in, the racket would be incredibly incriminating, however Bill was confidant in screaming the flat down. The sensation was intense and entirely worth it. Gently fucking her tightest entrance, Heather watched the girl arch her back, pushing her pussy further down on Heather's face, Bill selfishly abandoning the pursuit of Heather's orgasm.

That didn't stop Heather, especially considering she could feel Bill tightening once more, her body about to shudder into a second orgasm. Attacking her sweet spots yet again, Heather was bold enough to slip a third finger inside of Bill's ass, causing Bill to go silent, her moans becoming hollow as she simply parted her lips and breathed heavy. Her body began to twitch and shudder into that familiar position and before long she let out an intense, lustful moan, her body quivering for a few moments before rolling to one side. Heather grinned as she crawled beside Bill's breathless, sweaty both and tenderly wrapped her lips around Bill's nipple, gently biting into her flesh as Bill looked towards her apologetically. Heather broke the silence, "I hope you don't mind me saying, you didn't really manage to return the favour…"

"I'm sorry… It's just… Well, I'm sensitive back there… And well… Well, you saw…" Bill smiled, watching Heather's dainty, pursed lips nibble at her sumptuous flesh, leaving bright hickey marks on her dark, chocolaty skin, steaks of shimmering saliva causing them to glisten.

"For what it's worth. I was really very close. Won't take much to finish the job. A few licks here, a few licks there…" Heather suggested, her forwardness derived from the necessity her body felt to get that sweet relief. Leaning back slightly, she flaunted her glistening pussy.

"After I've had two, you deserve something special. A few licks ain't going to cut it. Especially for my self-esteem…" Bill smirked, sneaking a quick kiss from Heather before rolling off the bed, her ass and tits gently jiggling as wandered over to her wardrobe. Heather reclined, spreading her legs as she ogled Bill's delicious body from a distance, admiring the way her flesh sparkled with sweat and arousal, her body even more enticing than before. Playing with herself, she caught Bill's attention for a moment, "Don't you even think about finishing yourself off."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Heather chirped, casually rubbing herself as Bill rummaged around in the back of her wardrobe. Pushing aside a heap of her clothes, she loosened the panel at the back before plucking from a hidden compartment the object of her desire. If her foster-mother found these, she'd have an aneurism. Smiling as she held it in her hand, she closed the cupboard and held it up in front of Heather, receiving nothing but a confused look, "What is that? No… That's not a…"

"Oh yes, it is… What did you say earlier? Girls do it better? Well this… This is Exhibit A in that case," Bill smirked, untangling the mess of straps and slipping it over her feet. Tugging it up into place, she fastened the straps in place, tightening the harness and making sure it framed her ass just right, the fabric dipping between her pert ass cheeks. After adjusting the ridge patch of plastic on the inside to press against her clit, she stood proudly in-front of Heather, sporting a thick nine-inches of rigid black cock, taped and modelled in all the right ways, with pronounced details and immensely pleasurable ridges.

"I've never… Well, I mean never seen one before… Let alone a real, well, real cock. This is… Can I tou…" Heather said nervously as Bill strode over to the edge of the bed. Tentatively reaching her fingers out, Heather wrapped them around the plastic length, gently squeezing it and running it along her palm. It was bizarre. She could swear it was throbbing in her hand. She looked up and caught Bill's gaze, seeing her smirk as she fondled and stroked the fake cock as if it was real. Seeing the flicker of judgement on Bill's face, Heather replaced her uncertainty to reaffirmed eagerness. Bill wanted forwards, she'd get forwards.

Whilst it did nothing for pleasure, Heather still wrapped her lips tightly around the long, thick cock, sliding them down until she began to gag on the ridged plastic. Keeping her eyes latched on Bill's, she saw a smile of approval stretch across her lips as the blonde forced herself to gag and splutter around the shaft. It didn't do much, but the little movement that she was sending through the cock caused the ribbed plastic inlay on the strap-on to grind against Bill's swollen clit, her body getting brief glimpses of pleasure Heather's blowjob. Whilst Bill was never one for cocks, she has a special affinity for those attached to women. She couldn't quite explain it as she would be completely uninterested if someone was sucking a real one, but seeing Heather greedily guzzling on her fake one was immensely satisfying; purely for perverse reasoning.

Reaching around behind Bill, Heather grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling her further forwards and pushing the tip of the cock up against her throat. Swallowing deeply, Heather spluttered wildly as the rest of the shaft pushed inside, her lips wrapped tightly around the base of the shaft. Saliva spilled along the shaft, coating it liberally, all the while beginning to drip along her chin. Were Bill a man, the pleasure coursing through that cock would be indescribable as Heather's throat convulsed and spasmed in the most delicious way. Pulling her lips back, she breathed a deep breath, jerking the slopping, saliva-streaked cock in her hand before looking up at Bill expectantly, "Well? Aren't you going to fuck me?"  
"There she is…" Bill grinned as Heather rolled onto all fours, arching her back and pushing her plump, delicious arse into the air. Unable to resist the allure, Bill returned the favour from earlier and spanked the blonde's milky cheeks sharply. Gasping, Heather did nothing but wiggle her bum in approval, Bill's hand-prints burning a hot red on her skin, leaving a mark. Slapping the black cock in between Heather's cheeks, Bill grabbed her hips and began to draw the shaft back and forth, lazily fucking the young girl's butt, the plastic running up against her asshole, threatening entry to her tight, recently-explored rear. Moaning in anticipation, Heather bit her lip, waiting for the moment when Bill redirected the thrusting tip of her bulbous strap-on into her tight, clutching pussy. Being on the brink of her orgasm didn't help the urge to simply stop with the teasing and impale herself, but she waited, each thrust adding the building lust between her legs. Her thighs were slick and her pussy sensitive. And in one swift blow, she was rendered silent; silent with near-orgasmic pleasure.

Grabbing the base of the strap-on, Bill slipped it slightly lower, letting the tip graze over Heather's asshole before finding its way between her thighs and towards her pussy. Guiding the head past her folds, Bill made sure that it pierced her properly, sinking half the length of the shaft inside Heather's tight, ready pussy before returning her hands to her hips. Pulling Heather's ass back onto her thrust, Bill slammed every inch inside her cunt, causing Heather's lips to part, and only her ragged breath to fill the room. Waiting for a moment, Bill let the blonde adjust to the new intruder; an intruder which probed depths she didn't even know she had. Finally, a moan escaped Heather's lips and she pushed her bum back onto Bill's crotch, trying to squeeze a little more depth of the pleasurable length.

Grinning, Bill took a firm grip of Heather's hips and slowly began to thrust back and forth, filling the room with the delicious, wet slapping of flesh, their bodies colliding again and again. Bill became entranced with the shockwaves that rippled through Heather's ass with each thrust, her eyes watching the flesh jiggle time and time again as she lengthened her stroke. Pulling more cock out and slamming even more back in, she quickly built her rhythm, with each thrust being met by Heather, who happily bounce back and forth on the cock, impaling herself gleefully as she searched for that ever-elusive orgasm. She could feel it bubbling in her belly, threatening to come to the surface with each passing thrust. Moaning like some common whore, Heather glanced over her shoulder, watching Bill as she fucked her; the way her lips parted, the soft bounce to her chest, and the constantly moving slab of cock she was sporting. Before tonight, she never entertained the idea of using a strap-on. Now? She wanted a collection.

And then the slapping of flesh and the constant moans was broken by the sharp spanking of flesh. Bill, her eyes now locked with Heather's, lifted her hands and sharply spanked her cheeks, watching as the red marks rose in her flesh. Holding off on another sharp spank, Bill watched Heather bite her lip, her eyes growing softer, her demeanour shifting… submitting. Groaning in satisfaction, Bill quickened the pace, pounding and hammering into Heather's quivering little pussy, drilling her virgin quim like it was her own, pulling their bodies passionately together. The room smelt like sex, their bodies glistening lightly with sweat and their pussy dripping with arousal. Losing her breath from her sudden spirited burst, Bill let Heather take the reins, her brief stint of submission replaced by her forward demeanour.

Throwing Bill onto her back, Heather straddled her hips, readjusting herself and easing herself down Bill's cock in a slow and sensual manner. With her pussy resting against Bill's crotch, Heather grabbed the coloured girl's breasts, gently squeezing them as she rose up and down, dropping herself down and onto Bill's fake cock. Moans filled the room once more as their passionate romp devolved into a slow and sensual embrace. Bill's hands rose to her hips, gently guiding the blonde up and down as she bounced softly on her cock, only every sliding a couple inches in and out of herself. Her orgasm was on the verge of washing over her and she wanted to savour every embrace. Whilst she knew that the promise of many more orgasms was on the table, she wanted to make this moment count. Her slowly riding Bill, echoed by the occasional slap of flesh. It seemed a fitting end to the beginning of a night.

Leaning forwards, Heather planted her lips against Bill's pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongue intertwining, neither one seeking to dominate the other, but simply seeking pleasure. Their hands explored each other's bodies as Heather continued riding herself into bliss. Continuing to tweak Bill's nipples, Heather moaned into Bill's lips as the coloured girl's hands found her arse, her fingers running themselves along her asshole. Whilst she wasn't fully committed to the rigorous exploration of her tightest hole, Heather had certainly been won over a little by Bill's probing digits. There was nothing wrong with a cheeky finger up the arse in her book. And Bill didn't disappoint, wriggling the tip of her index finger past Heather's tight asshole and snaking it as deep as she possibly could. That was the lynch pin in setting Heather off.

Her orgasm hit and hit her hard. Despite the slow and sensual nature of their fuck, the preceding pleasure meant that her orgasm was intense. Pulling her lips away from Bill's, Heather's breath quickened, the pitch of her moans heightening as she slowed her gentle riding. Squealing loud and sharply, Heather made sure that even the neighbours knew she was cumming, all to the veritable glee of Bill, who pushed her further along, with her fingers pinching and squeezing her pink nipples. After several long and pleasurable seconds, Heather rolled to one side to catch her breath, resting in the nook of Bill's arm as Bill's hand lazily jerked her strap-on off, coating her palm in Heather's sweet, sweet juices.

"You're a screamer?" Bill grinned as Heather playfully slapped her on ass, scoffing as the two of them lay there giggling, their bodies pulling one another closer. With a smile on her face, Heather kissed Bill again, their tongue returning to their playful battle dynamic.

"You're not one to talk…" Heather smirked, pulling away, the two of them simply laying there for a moment. Silence claimed the two of them as they lay together in bed, their arms snaked around one another, their sweaty orgasm-ridden bodies pressed together. Minutes passed, the two of them gazing listlessly of into space, until Heather turned to Bill and with a wry grin asked, "I don't suppose I could have a shot? Wearing it, that is?"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. It was a commission that I did a while back and one I thoroughly enjoyed. Whilst I enjoyed Bill as a character, I didn't find much of an excuse to write a story solely focussing on her, hence, she will be a large part of this story. After all, surely the first thing a female Doctor would do is go back in time and get with the one companion she never had a chance with. It's what I'd do…**

 **So, the next chapter. Well, there isn't really much point in me teasing it, considering that… well, it's already posted. But, the Doctor, in her new female form, decides that she isn't quite ready to face the world of lesbian sex and definitely doesn't want to explore the world of straight sex. So, when she secures her Tardis, she nips back in time to visit a few olds friends who are more than happy to teach her how it all works.**


	2. Chapter 1: Concerning Ladies Bits

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Chapter two of the Christmas upload. And this one actually features the thirteenth Doctor. I told you it would in the end. I'm really quite excited. Having solely written for Matt Smith's Doctor, it will be exceptionally interesting to write a new actress as the leading character.**

 **I'm writing this after having watched the majority of the new series and I have some things to say, primarily because I want to have a wee rant and who better to do it to that you lovely people. Obviously, you care about Doctor Who so maybe you'll find some enjoyment in my ramblings.**

 **I was so frustrated with the new series. I didn't have a problem that it was a bit political. I didn't have a problem that it was a female Doctor. My problem was that it was boring. Jodie was a great Doctor. She had enthusiasm and character up the proverbial wazoo. The issue was that the stories gave her nothing to do. The writing was so bland and dull, with stories that had nothing happening. It made the political statements stand out like a sore thumb which was the problem. I would have been more than happy to have political messages in Doctor Who, provided they were attached to a good story. But no. Every episode would end with Jodie looking in the camera and reciting the moral of the story like we were all mugs. I blame Chibnall for just being boring.**

 **Which is why I am abandoning the usual method of following along episode by episode, because I can guarantee that my nonsensical smutty crashing together of various non-related characters will be more coherent and entertaining than the actual bloody episodes! So, I'll essentially be writing my own reasoning for Jodie to fuck and shag her way across the universe, with the primary relationship being Yas/Doctor. The other two won't be in it, as much as I adore Bradley Walsh's character. Frankly, if the series was just him and the Doctor, it would have been far more entertaining.**

 **So, Yas/Doctor, shagging through Time and Space, bumping up with previous companions and having a smutty old time in whatever sexual situations I come up with. If that sounds like your kind of thing, you are more than welcome to come along on my perverse magical Tardis ride, because frankly, I need to let out some steam after the dull experience that was this season of Doctor Who… Kerblam was alright actually. Kira was cute…**

Chapter 1: Concerning Ladies Bits

"And do you have any means to prove this assertion?" Madame Vastra asked betwixt her veil, reclining in her seat as the mysterious blonde woman fidgeted in hers, glancing around the room with the look of an excited and restless child. Jenny looked at the woman with her usual inquisitive looks, admiring the soft curves to her face and the ample bosom that protruded from her chest. If she really was the Doctor, Jenny certainly thought the regeneration an improvement. Quite a considerable one. Grouchy grey-haired Scotsman exchanged for curvaceous young blonde? Sounds like a fair deal if ever she saw one. Glancing to her wife, Vastra elbowed her thigh, glaring disapprovingly as she saw the looks of lust on her maid's face.

"Proof? Got the Tardis. Got my screwdriver. Nice jacket… Yeah, I think that's everything. What? Do you not believe me?" The Doctor asked, leaning forward in her chair, a little confused as to why her old friends were glaring at her with such inquisitive eyes, "I've regenerated. Out with the old, in with the new and all that. I thought you guys knew I could do that. What with the whole dinosaur thing. You know? When I last changed? I'm sorry, am in the right Silurian, human household?"  
"She knows what you are," Jenny whispered, only to be chastised and forced back into her place, Jenny a little annoyed that she had to don the maid's outfit. The two were celebrating their anniversary and thus had evacuated the house of Strax and taken to their usual celebrations of complete nudity and extreme sex, only to be interrupted by the fervent audacious knocking of the supposed Doctor at their door.

"Yes, yes, Jenny. Hush. It is just… That… You see, Doctor… You're a woman. I was under the impression that well… that wasn't possible for your species. Changing gender," Vastra murmured with as much delicacy as she could as the blonde laughed at them, rising to her feet and beginning to wander around the room, fiddling with the decorations as Jenny and Vastra sighed.

"Really? Yeah, we can changed genders. Gets a bit complicated. Sometimes a bit messy. Back on Gallifrey, I knew someone who regenerated. Looked like an eighty-year-old man, but with a woman's bits. Desperately difficult to by clothing. Supposedly, it's possible to get both bits of the anatomy," The Doctor rambled, much to Jenny's amusement, the woman bursting out once again.

"And what bits did you end up with ma'am?" Jenny asked, being nudged firmly by Vastra and hushed, causing the Doctor to turn around and smile, a little oblivious to the impertinence of the girl's question. Sliding back into her seat, she slumped down.

"Regular old ones I'm afraid. Ladies… ladies bits that is. Was hoping for a more interesting combo, but I digress. I am the Doctor. Got the Tardis, buzzing thing, clothes and bits to prove it. Maybe not the last one, but I'm the habit of listing things and sometimes I add stuff to the end where it doesn't belong," The Doctor smiled expectantly, looking up at the two of them as silence claimed the room.

"It's him…" Jenny said, immediately lifting her hand to the white lace apron and tearing it off, standing in her usual tight little dress. Pulling over her own chair, she neglected to address the growl of disdain from her wife and flopped down comfortably, helping herself to a cup of tea as Vastra pulled back her veil. She took the Doctor's complete ambivalence to her appearance as some small amount of proof that he… well, she was who she claimed to be, and shirked the façade for the sake of a cup of tea.

"Very well, Doctor. And what business do you have to be in our humble abode? I have no reports of Dinosaurs or potent scarlet poisons. And I know you to not be the one for friendly visits. Either London is about to explode, or you have some dastardly plan to get me and my Jenny into trouble. Which is it?" Vastra smiled curtly, pouring two more cups of tea and offering one to the Doctor who took it with a dod of milk before cradling it in her hands, sipping politely at it before turning her nose up.

"Neither actually. It's… Well… How to put this. I came to you two for a reason, because… well… You are… what you are. The whole… together thing. And well, seeing as I've just regenerated… I'm kinda well… Lost when it comes to… to ladies bits. And well, I was hoping you'd be able to help me… With that… And stuff…" The Doctor stammered, dancing around and striking everything but the point. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Vastra smirked, and slowly lowered her cup of tea from her lips.

"And… stuff? I'm afraid, Doctor. You'll have to be a little more specific. I'd appreciate some level of candour on your part. After all, we are close friends," Vastra asked, knowing full well what the Doctor meant, but wanting to see just how much the woman would squirm when put under this sort of pressure. It was always a good thing to know.

"Erm… I need you two to… teach me how to have sex… as a woman… I'll be honest, it terrifies me what's between my legs. I made a right old mess the first couple of times I went to the toilet and I have no idea how women wearing panties and are comfortable. And… Well, I'm used to having a… you know… when having sex. I don't really know how it works as a woman," The Doctor unloaded, her confidence bolstered as soon as she began to wind into a long-winded rant, and once It was bolstered, it didn't stop until the very end when she remained somewhat exasperated.

"Ah Doctor… It is you. I'd recognise those blushing cheeks anywhere. I'm glad even though you have changed, your sexual preference remains the same. I presume that your haste in experiencing the world of lesbianism has a purpose?" Vastra asked, knowing the Doctor too well and immediately seeing through everything she was saying. The new Doctor was surprisingly easy to read which Vastra once again found immensely satisfying. "What do you mean?" the Doctor said, completely clueless as Vastra read her like a book. Chuckling Vastra leant forwards so that their faces were close together, their lips hovering near one another. Jenny looked on, thrilled, half-expecting them to kiss and for a wild lesbian threesome to ensue between the three of them, the likes they hadn't seen since Clara last stopped by. That night they had nine noise complaints, one of which was from the next street over, a personal accomplishment and point of pride for the two lovers.

"In the past, your experience has been largely incidental. You've gone from place to place, picking up your sexual knowledge through sheer luck and happenstance. Thus, your desire to learn about this new world of sex swiftly is largely counter to your usual mindset, and there must be a reason," Vastra smirked, watching the words flash across the Doctor's face, the blonde quickly catching up.

"You're good. Like proper detectives and that…" the Doctor breathed, falling backwards into her chair and folding her arms, admiring the two as they simply smirked. Vastra reclined as well, curtly sipping on her tea and she cleared her throat, her smile continuing.

"It is our job. I presume some young lady has caught your eye?" Vastra asked, knowing exactly what questions to ask and when. After all, she was a detective and frankly one of the best. Despite her obvious appearance, she knew her way around anyone; man or woman, to equal effect, if different pleasure.

"Yes. Yes, she I am. She's called Yasmin Khan. I kinda just bumped into her…" The Doctor explained, her words intertwined with familiarity and fondness. It was quite a surprising thing the Doctor had begun to feel. More often than not, when it came to companions, there was little more than a base lust and physical attraction towards them. With Clara and Amy, it began as wild, intimate sex that in the case of Clara, later blossomed into romantic passion. Yet with Yasmin, it was the other way around. The reason she sought out more experienced women was that she was worried she would be disappointing were something to ever blossom between the two of them. She hardly wanted to be a bore in bed and it wasn't like she could rely on the sheer size of herself anymore. And it was all speculative anyway. There was no way to know if Yas was a lesbian. Yet…

"Khan? She's a foreigner?" Jenny asked curiously, coming of a little accusatory. A little confrontationally, the Doctor rose to her feet, her mind still working in the time frame of her previous adventure with Rosa Parks. Glaring down at Jenny, she forgot whose company she was in.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" the Doctor asked, causing Jenny to look confusingly baffled at her. Madame Vastra only laughed and quite loudly, completely stunned at the Doctor's ability to peg Jenny as a racist. Of all things Jenny was, she was not a racist. You'd be pretty hard pressed to find anything in their lives that would brand them anywhere close to being racist.

"Doctor, Jenny meant nothing by it. You are looking at the two most progressive women in Victorian London. You'd have to be doing something quite obscene to have us raise an eyebrow in protest. As for your haste, you shall have to curb it. We'll begin this evening. After dinner. I must prepare," Vastra explained, rising to her feet and leaving the room, disappearing upstairs and leaving both the Doctor and Jenny alone, much to the latter's frustration. Jenny was still riding a massive horn and was annoyed that they weren't immediately jumping back into the explosive sex. Groaning, Jenny walked to the door and turned to the Doctor.

"I'll show you to your room. Right this way ma'am," Jenny smiled begrudgingly, gesturing for the Doctor to follow her. Doing so with haste, the Doctor eagerly anticipated whatever Vastra had to teach her. If anything, she was simply excited to figure out how all of it worked. She had had a go herself but found everything to intricate and complex to actually distinguish. Some bits were pleasurable, sensitive and slick, whilst others were just like normal bits of skin and bone dry. It took her several attempts to find her own entrance and after much self-exploration she found her clit, and then immediately proceeded to lose it. When it came to her own anatomy, she was absolutely clueless. At least she had finally figured out how to put on a bra.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Undress. Both of you…" Vastra ordered as Jenny brought the Doctor to their quarters. Glancing around nervously, the Doctor's eyes widened as she watched Jenny immediately begin to strip. Unbuttoning her dress, she let it slip from her shoulders, the garment falling to the ground and exposing the absolutely stunning set of lingerie the young lady had on. Her maid's outfit may have covered her head to toe in perhaps the most unrevealing way, but her lingerie spoke a different story. She wore a tight-fitting dark green corset, fastened at the back, tight enough to make her breasts bulge massively. It hugged her curves slipping down her hips. Fastened to the base of the corset was a thin veil of black near see-through fabric that fell loosely in bunches, hiding away the tight-fitting underwear she was wearing. Her long slender legs were encased in thin tights. Once undressed into her lingerie, she immediately crossed the room and slipped on a pair of high heels, completing her look as she aided Vastra in removing her dress. It was as simple as unfastening a single clasp, to bring the entire thing crashing to the ground, revealing her matching black set of lingerie, identical to her wife's, but covering her scaly body. The Doctor had never had sex with a Silurian and thus was somewhat interested in all the bits. Undressed, the two lesbians turned to the Doctor expectantly, "Well?"  
"Oh, yes! Of course. One moment. Won't take long," the Doctor stammered, dropping her jacket and beginning to peel away her clothing in the most unsexy way, simply quickly undressing. Eager to join in with the two of them. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly one for lingerie and as she dropped her trousers and pulled her top up and over her head, she stood in her single article of underwear. A simple, white and pink polka-dot bra. She liked polka-dots. Her pussy was exposed in it's entirety, the woman having not entirely master panties and thus deciding to go commando. Her trousers were surprisingly accommodating for such a decision, "Right. Where were we?"

"Oh, Doctor… You do have a lot to learn…" Vastra smiled, approaching the blonde and gently walking around behind her. Unclasping her bra, she stripped the young woman entirely naked, admiring her as she circled her. Plump, juicy arse. One that would put Jenny's to shame. Delightful full and rounded, yet without a hint of sag. A perfect immaculate bum. Her breasts were somewhat small, but not entirely unpleasant. Soft and supple, with enough to them to be a satisfying squeeze and fondle, something which Vastra swiftly did, taking the Doctor by surprise. Cute little pink nipples. Delightful for a suckling. Her pussy however was what drew Vastra's attention. Entirely unshaven. In fact, it was a veritable mess of a wiry blonde hairs. Even in Victorian London, Vastra and Jenny learnt that the key to lesbianism was kempt pussy and the Doctor would most certainly have to get that dealt with. Lifting the Doctor's chin, Vastra admired her face, beautiful, blonde, with sharp features and soft plump lips. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips up against the Doctor's pulling her close and gently kissing the woman. With her eyes wide open, the Doctor reacted with shock as opposed to intimate intensity, simply allowing the Silurian to snog her, all before pulling back with a delectable smile, "But there is promise. Come. Jenny. Have the Doctor prepared whilst I pick out some lingerie for her. A close shave ought to do. And don't sample the produce just yet. I don't want her soaking through her panties as soon as she puts them on."  
"You know I'm right here? You can talk as if I'm in the same room if you'd like," The Doctor called out as Vastra strode into the walk-in wardrobe. Stopping in her tracks, her pert bum stopping as she turned back to face the blonde woman. Extending her tongue, Vastra flicked it delicately across the Doctor's clit, the subsequent gasp of pleasure almost making the blonde collapse at the knees. Retracting her tongue with a delectable grin, Vastra clarified a few things with a smirk.

"You came to us for training, so don't question my methods. You'll find that they are exceptionally thorough, and disobedience can be quite… traumatic," Vastra smiled before disappearing into the closet to find some lingerie for the blonde slut.

"Come on, have a seat and I'll get your pussy nice and prim," Jenny smirked, patting a nearby seat. Sitting down, the Doctor remained silent, a little taken aback by the sudden tongue that lapped across her clit and the pleasurable sensation that followed. Sliding down onto her knees, Jenny happily spread the Doctor's creamy legs, gently running her fingers through the nest of hair that encroached upon the divine slickness that was the Doctor's glistening pussy. Taking a straight razor and some shaving cream, she began to neatly shave away the hair, making swift work of the Doctor's bush, reducing her once hairy cunt to a nice clean-shaven slit. Glancing down, even the Doctor had to admit it was far more appealing. However, she was entirely unaware of just how appealing it was, with Jenny politely setting the razor to one side, wiping down the Doctor's crotch and then lunging forwards with her tongue, instantly carving her slippery muscle through the Doctor's folds.

"Oh! Vastra said not to… Oh, my…" The Doctor moaned, lightly pushing against Jenny's forehead before immediately melting beneath the pleasure. Jenny's tongue was like hot fire upon her pussy, slipping and curling, sliding beneath her folds and flicking across her most sensitive areas, areas that the Doctor didn't even know existed. Her skill and dexterity with moving about her pussy was to be marvelled, but perhaps the most indulgent pleasure that the Doctor ever felt came when the brunette snaked her tongue around the bulb of flesh that was her clit, gently flicking it back and forth, sending the Doctor's brain into over-drive, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she sank down into the seat, pushing her pussy towards Jenny's tongue, hoping for more pleasure. Jenny instead, forced her back into the seat, lifting one of her creamy thighs up and over her shoulder, thus opening the blond up, allowing her tongue to slip down to her entrance, the tip nestling against her actual hole. Circling around her entrance, Jenny did her best to slowly endeavour to open her a little wider, stretching her untouched, untapped, unclaimed, virgin pussy, in order to gently finger-fuck her.

"You're right ma'am, she did… So, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your voice down. I spent all morning with a horn on and I'll be damned if I ain't getting started now," Jenny murmured briefly in between feverish licks. Diving back into the Doctor's sumptuous, silky little pussy, she slipped her tongue against the woman's hole and plunged deep into her entrance, the Doctor gasping loudly, forcing herself to bite down on her fist in order to silence herself, all before simply letting out a flurry of intense, impassioned moans. Proud of the effect she was having on the Doctor, Jenny grinned into the woman's pussy, all before lifting one of her hands up to her tight cunt. With two fingers, she gently pried apart her folds, working the tips of her digits towards the Doctor's entrance. Slowly, she pushed forwards, easing the tips of her fingers into the Doctor, sending the woman into a series of pleasurable convulses as her virgin pussy was introduced to new, overwhelming pleasures. She attempted to compare the pleasure to that of her previous anatomy but found her mind to be consumed by pure orgasmic intensity that she couldn't draw a fair or equal comparison, resulting in her simply melting into Jenny's hands and being completely toyed with. Nestling her fingers right up to the knuckles, Jenny curled them upwards, instantly eliciting a gasp from the blonde Doctor as the brunette attacked and found her g-spot. Frozen in place, the Doctor figured it couldn't get any better, but was quickly proven wrong as Jenny pulled away and ran her tongue up against her clit, attacking all of her sensitive sweet-spots at once, building an intense sensation that caused her to writhe with pleasure, her orgasm building between her legs as she almost tried to escape the intensity that Jenny was giving her. The thought of being caught by Vastra crossed neither of their minds, with the simple taste of the Doctor's pussy clouding Jenny's mind, and the pure pleasure that the young human was providing clouding the Doctors.

Slowly, Jenny began to simply drive her fingers in and out of the Doctor's pussy, gently pumping them deep inside her, only to draw them slowly out, the digits becoming progressively slicker as they slipped into and out of her pussy. Whenever Jenny craved the Doctor's juices, her tongue would briefly floss down from her clit and lap at her drenched fingers, all before resuming her previous tactical licking, silently celebrating her own talents as the Doctor reacted with animated enthusiasm at the simple pleasure of oral. If this was what happened with, she simply ate the Doctor's pussy, she could only imagine what the blonde Time-Lady would be like when subjected to the talented practices of both her and Vastra. They had skills unlike anyone else in the universe and for her first ever shag, they were the best choice the Doctor could have made. Moans flooded from the Doctor's lips as she completely forgot about Vastra being only a room away. Instinctively, she lowered a hand to Jenny's head, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes as she held her firmly in place. As her orgasm built, her instinctual womanly senses came into play, her other hand cupping one of her breasts, gently squeezing it and toying with her nipple. As the sensitive bead hardened, she rolled it back and forth, lightly pinching it and savouring the slight contrast in the soft pleasure that tingled through her breast. Jenny began to moan; purely from the sight of the Doctor beginning to paly with herself. She had always had a thing for blondes, but after marrying Vastra, she only really had one type. It was rare that they ever got to experiment with other delicious morsels, with most ladies being perturbed by Vastra. And it was even rarer to find someone sexual inexperienced to share. Most women who were alright with shagging a lizard lady were themselves passionate, perverse sexual fiends and thus offered no means for teaching or surprising. There was something so satisfying about getting such a powerful reaction from the Doctor from something so minor and inconsequential as oral. The last time Jenny came from only oral was years ago. And Vastra even longer.

Speaking of Vastra, she was hardly a fool. In fact, she had been threading her fingers through her own pussy as she watched the situation unfold. Was she annoyed? Slightly. Could she blame her? Not in the slightest. That didn't mean that she couldn't or shouldn't be punished. Quite the opposite in fact. Dropping her panties and unfastening the see-through fabric from her corset, Vastra strode towards the bed. Clicking a button on the bedside table, a panel in the wall rotated to reveal her collection of sex-toys. The more… traditional ones they kept in a chest by the bed, but the alien ones and the ones that would elicit a witch-hunt of them were kept in the panel. Perusing the collection, she grabbed a particular strapon from the rack. It was a rather unassuming strapon, and one that people would struggle to call a strapon given its lack of straps. It was a thick, ten-inch green Silurian cock, only the base of it was curved so that it would sit upon a woman's slit. Advanced in technology, Silurian sex-toys were quite extreme. Placing it up against her pussy, Vastra clicked the switch on the side of the base and watched as the material fused to her body. As the seal became complete, the cock flopped down between her thighs, completely attached and hot-wired into her pleasure centres. Not to mention, the plasticky texture had gone, replaced with the cool chill of a scaly Silurian shaft. For all intents and purposes; it was a real cock that could administer real pleasure to Vastra when used. This was ultimately her favourite toy for one reason. It wholeheartedly proved, for once and for all, that she wore the trousers in her and Jenny's relationship. The human had attempted to wear the strapon and spent a week in bed after the electric shock it gave her due to the incompatibility. Tragic… But quite hilarious.

Jerking her cock back and forth, she gently stooped down behind her darling wife. Firmly and with one swift motion, Vastra ripped the young brunette's panties in two, using her hands to then unfasten the corset that covered her supple young body. If she was going to misbehave, then she had no right to wear anything at all. Except for her tights and high heels. Even Vastra was weak to somethings and those were definitely the bane of her arousal. Gasping at the firm treatment, Jenny glanced behind her only to have her lips thrust back between the Doctor's creamy thighs by Vastra, the Silurian not wanting her to know about what was coming. As much as Jenny would have loved to give her wife's arse a good and proper fucking, they were educating the Doctor in the nature of lesbianism and it seemed a little more fitting to keep things going with Jenny's slick, glossy hole, dribbling with arousal as a result of her feverish pussy-licking. Spreading Jenny's ass cheeks, Vastra guided the head of her ribbed cock towards Jenny's folds, the brunette groaning as she realised what was about to come. Arching her back, she spread her thighs a little wider, preparing for a climactic, indulgent fuck. It was after all, what she and Vastra enjoyed about each other. One of the main reasons the two were married was as a result of their unique sexual desires. They'd have to be unique to facilitate a union between the pair of them and their shared desire for truly perverse interactions made them the perfect match.

Rubbing up against her sensitive slick folds, Vastra moaned, savouring the young girl's delicious warmth. It didn't take long for her to succumb to the pleasure and thrust forwards, sliding deep into Jenny's well-used, well-fucked cunt. Groaning as she pressed her hairless crotch against Jenny's ass, Vastra sank her fingers into her ass cheeks, gently pulling and playing with Jenny's sumptuous arse. She would forever be impressed and aroused with the plumpness of humans. Silurian's weren't known for their soft and juicy nature, so being able to fondle and play with Jenny's more busty attributes was a genuine pleasure of hers. With her cock submerged, Vastra began to slowly thrust back and forth, gently pounding Jenny's cunt. Despite knowing just how much Jenny could take and how hard she enjoyed it, Vastra wanted to simply tease the girl's pussy. She knew that Jenny wanted to be pounded, hammered and have her cunt completely and utterly ruined, but Vastra wanted to remind her just who was in charge. Taking a slow and tantalising pace, she continued to gently smack against Jenny's ass, her cheeks lightly jiggling from the impact, her moans becoming louder and more audible, reverberating through the Doctor's glistening pussy and adding more pleasure to her first ever bout of pussy-licking. Attempting to push back onto Vastra's cock and make her thrusts more impactful, Jenny found herself pinned in place by Vastra's hands, forcing the young brunette to take it nice and slow, with Vastra slowing down even more, savouring the tight depths of her dearly beloved, knowing just how tantalisingly brilliant it was in Jenny's mind. Lazily pounding the young girl's pussy, Vastra turned her attention towards the Doctor. She had intended to take things slowly, but it seemed Jenny had different ideas. When Jenny made the blonde cum, they would take things to the bed and Vastra would go about teaching the Doctor the intimacies of oral. It was rare that she had to teach such practices and it was exceptionally easy to get carried away. Vastra often forgot just how nimble and unique her tongue was, making her students a little confused as to how to get the depth with their tongues. But that was a problem for when the Doctor had cum, which was proving to be sooner and sooner. But not soon enough so that Vastra would have to deny herself a sumptuous taste of Jenny's rear entrance.

A Silurian's tongue proved to an extremely useful and exceptionally pleasurable tool. Especially in a lesbian relationship. Being able to fuck someone's pussy whilst also having the capacity to lick their asshole was something that a great deal of women would be more than happy to have in their lives. Fortunately for Jenny, she was the only woman who had that combination of pleasures constantly at her disposal. Extending her tongue, Vastra traced it along the woman's crack, gently flicking it up against her asshole, leaving a streak of saliva running across her entrance. Groaning into the Doctor's pussy, Jenny awaited the building pressure, eagerly anticipating the slow push against her asshole before the Silurian's tongue plunged inside. Surprisingly, Vastra was in no mood for a slow build, instead stabbing her tongue into the young brunette's hole and pushing it deep inside her. Stretching deeper than any human tongue, she elicited a deep groan from the young woman who pulled her lips away from the Doctor's cunt momentarily, only to once again have them forced back into place by Vastra. If Jenny was going to misbehave like she did, she was going to see it through to the Doctor's end. Which judging by the woman's increasing moans, slightly glimmering body, and rapidly rising chest, was relatively soon.

Sliding her tongue in and out of Jenny's ass, Vastra worked the young woman's hole, rapidly stretching it whilst exploring her delicious depths. When it came to the limits of their perversion, there really was nothing stopping them. Their inherent relationship was kinky, meaning they had no moral standing to avoid any sexual acts, nor did they really have any desires, leading to the kinkiest most perverse nights in all London. Folding her tongue over a few times in order to thicken it, Vastra pushed and pulled it out of Jenny's ass, trying to get her looser for the inevitable anal pleasures that they would indulge in later. Not missing a single stroke of her cock, Vastra became more lenient about Jenny bouncing her ass back onto her cock, the softening of her stance coming from the fact that the way Jenny's ass cheeks clapped together upon impact was to sensational to stop. The entire set-up was delicious to look at and the one regret the Doctor had was that she was too sensitive. In intense pleasure forced her eyes to remain somewhat closed, unable to truly savour the sight of a Silurian lover fucking her human wife with a space-age alien strapon, all the while jamming her tongue deep into her ass. The Doctor hadn't learnt many things about herself, but she knew from that point on that this version of herself was incredibly perverse and kinky, something that she was immediately falling In love with. She loved that her pussy throbbed at things she would have previously considered a little bit weird or out there. Suddenly, kinky was normal for her and her new kinky was extremely obscene stuff. A nice amping up of her stance to sex.

Suddenly, the Doctor began to feel the fiery passion of her first ever female orgasm, her body shuddering and twitching and she gasped loudly, arching her back in the chair as Jenny doubled down on applying her tongue with vigorous intimate diligence. Moans changed to gasps and groans as a wave of pleasure cascaded down on the Doctor's body, hitting her hard and fast. It was unbearably intense and overwhelming, causing her pussy to spasm and clench wildly, almost pinning Jenny's tongue in place, trapping it inside. Instead, Jenny lunged her tongue up and around to her clit, focussing on the bulb of pleasure that was crucial to her pleasure. Drawing her thrusts to a halt, Vastra watched the Doctor's face with intense passion, loving the way she reacted to the moans, adoring just how sumptuous she looked. She had a great orgasming face, something that Vastra could always admire and respect. It made all the effort to make someone cum worthwhile; having them writhe with a gorgeous look stretched across their sumptuous face. Pulling her cock out of Jenny, Vastra gently smacked her ass, before disconnecting her cock and storing it back in place. Hot of the ride of making the Doctor cum so elegantly, Jenny was desperate for her fix as well, wanting to have her own pussy spasming and throbbing like the Doctor's. Pulling away from the Doctor's pussy, she rose to her feet, threading her hand through the Doctor's hair and dragging her towards her cunt, eager to get the Doctor indoctrinated to the good all pussy-eating life. However, before she could move, Vastra intervened, threading a tight leather belt around Jenny's waist, "No! No, no, no! Not now!"

"Believe me, It pains me to see such a pretty sight gone, but disobedience has its punishments, my dear," Vastra smiled as her toy unfurled itself. Another space-age gizmo, the leather belt extended a metal band that ran down over Jenny's slit, curled beneath her ass cheeks and covered her arse. The leather belt was bound by a padlock, creating a futuristic chastity belt. Walking over to Jenny, Vastra then turned her around and placed two leather patches over her nipples, the patches bound to Vastra's genetic code, meaning only she could remove them, thus eliminating any and all means by which Jenny could cum. Vastra wasn't dominant in their relationship; not truly. Nothing was ever done out of spite or hatred, but a playful understanding between the two. Jenny knew that being deprived now would only mean purer and more erotic things later. However, that didn't stop her from being furious at being robbed of an orgasm when she was so close to attaining it.

"Oh, I was looking forward to… You know, doing that. I've never used this tongue to lick one of those. I tried doing it to myself, but all I did was rip my favourite shirt…" The Doctor groaned, looking at Jenny's sumptuous body and feeling an instinctual desire to return the favour. Smirking, Vastra offered the Doctor her hand and guided her to the bed, slowly stripping herself down and reclining against the headboard.

"Don't fret, Doctor. There are plenty pussies to be licked in this house. Now, I trust a woman of your sort has no distinct problems in partaking in interspecies relations? The sight of a Silurian's pussy isn't too much for you?" Vastra smiled, as she spread her legs, allowing the Doctor to kneel between them, eyeing up the woman's pussy. It was a little different to a human's but bore the same features. The scales leading towards her actual folds became smoother, tapering of just before her outer lips. Spreading them apart, her folds and insides were of a soft pink, identical to that of a human's. Functionally the same, but with a different dressing. Silurians in summation.

"No, not at all. All the same bits, just a bit different. Nothing to drastic. Though, I do draw the line at faceless aliens. I don't know what it is. It's just… You never know where to look when your talking to them," The Doctor explained, much to Jenny and Vastra's amusement, the brunette swiftly joining them, cradling up to Vastra in a hope to have her cunt unchained and her body free to feel pleasure once more. Piping up once again, the Doctor asked, "I've always wondered; you call it a pussy, yet surely the Silurians would have a completely different word for it, derived from some Silurian thing…"

"We do have a word for it, yet it is decidedly unerotic. Almost clinical. Nothing compared to the sultry slickness of a pussy… I do wonder Doctor, just how well those previous companions of yours trained that delightful tongue of yours. So vibrant in conversation, but in sex? I do wonder, indeed…" Vastra purred leaning towards the Doctor and gently pulling her into a kiss, the blonde slowly warming into it and returning the passion and vigour that the Silurian imposed. So much so that the Doctor began to push her tongue forwards, attempting to slip it into Vastra's mouth and explore the Silurian's lips. However, she was instead met with Vastra's tongue, the two of them battling as their slick muscles writhed and wrapped around one another, darting back and forth, all the while soft moans began to escape their lips. Vastra's hands gently squeezed one of the Doctor's breasts, lightly pinching her nipple before slowly pulling away from her lips. Instinctively chasing her lips, the Doctor was left breathless, her eyes opening to see Vastra slowly reclining once more, spreading her legs nice and wide to accommodate the blonde's wildest imagination and most eager desires. It took a moment for the Doctor to snap back into her, her eyes dreamy and glazed over with lustful satisfaction.

"Oh, right… The… Licking. One moment," The Doctor stammered, sliding down onto her belly between Vastra's legs. She wasn't flying entirely blind as she had indulged in a great deal of pussy-licking throughout her time as her previous incarnations. The muscle memory may have been gone, but the distinct recollection of each of the smaller details and movements lingered in her mind. Lingered enough to make it somewhat approachable. That and she had only just received the pleasure of Jenny's talented tongue, meaning she had some gist as to how to make it all pleasurable in the end. It might not actually work, but she wasn't going to give up now. Especially not after inhaling the sweet aroma of Vastra's silky folds, her juices trickling down the soft and delicate flesh, simply begging to be devoured and delighted in.

Leaning forwards, the Doctor gently peeled Vastra's cunt open, spreading her folds as wide as she could, laying out every nook and cranny the woman's anatomy hid. Slowly, she trailed her tongue from the very bottom of her slit, right up to the top, glancing across her gaping entrance and gently fluttering around her clit, doing just enough to coax the immeasurably sensitive nub out of its place in her body. Breathing steadily, Vastra waited for the Doctor to become acclimatised to it all. These were the furtive uncertain licks of someone getting to grips with another woman's pussy, not the passionate and feverish salaciousness she expected. There was always that moment when you flopped into bed with someone new. The first tentative strokes at one another's pussies, gently dancing along each other's curves. You never lunged in with your tongue because you had no idea where the best place to thrust your tongue was. It was testing the waters, finding those sweet spots through gentle exploration, acquiring knowledge about how their cunt worked, how it reacted to the smallest little graze. Frankly, Vastra was impressed. She expected the Doctor to lunge clumsily forwards and adhere to the principal of speed and power, as opposed to purpose and precision. Erratic licking was all well and good, but it was a quick burn. The pleasure and excitement rose and fell within the first few minutes. The talented oralist found the spots that provided true pleasure and targeted them, attacking them like a hungry, horny little beast. The fact that the Doctor showed restraint, showed promise, prompting Vastra to turn to Jenny and gently clasp her lips against hers, slowly guiding the young girl's lips lower, letting them naturally find her scaly breasts, the young human knowing exactly where her tongue should be and go. Vastra preferred her left nipple to be slipped inside someone's mouth, whilst the right responded far more to the tender and often terse fondling of Jenny's hand. Simple little details that someone would only know had they experimented with each and every single means of providing pleasure. Vastra was so confident that she knew Jenny's body, that if she truly wanted to and truly tried, she could make the girl cum with a single finger within a single minute. Something she had always thought to test, but never actually done so, purely because she was indulgent kind of woman. An orgasm was only worthwhile if it built over many minutes. If it explodes within seconds, then what is in fact the point of having sex at all. Such musings were commonplace in Vastra's mind, to the point she was composing a magnum opus surrounding her studies and understanding of the sexual world; a tome to rival even the prestigious Karma Sutra.

The taste of the Madame was quite divine, with the Doctor once again having her love of the female form and anatomy reaffirmed by the sweet taste of a woman's quim. Her tongue curled beneath the woman's folds, gently poking and prodding where she could, hoping to get some reaction out of Vastra. Only faint murmurs and moans escaped her thin and pursed lips, however as the Doctor's tongue traced a circle around the very entrance to the woman's pussy, her steady breathing was curbed for a moment, the woman breathing suddenly in as the Doctor found where she truly adored someone's tongue. Most women responded either to fervent lapping across their folds, a bold and continuously suckling upon their clit, or a deep plunge into their depths. Vastra was one of the last group and adored the depth of her cunt. Whilst, she was dominant in many respects, there was nothing that she enjoyed more than a thick, rigid dildo lodged between her folds, driven right up to the hilt so it could properly scrape the depths of her cervix in the way that truly made her groan. It led to a rather interesting dichotomy in the bedroom, where Vastra would often be the one to dominate and spank Jenny, only to have her mount a strapon around her hips and sheathe it inside her mistress. A kinky set-up no doubt, but Vastra often thought upon how intricate and extensive her sexual life with Jenny was. There was not enough time in the world to account for all the details of their most intimate moments and rituals, all of them driven by love for either the other or for pleasure itself.

Finding Vastra's preference, the Doctor readjusted, snaking her arms beneath her scaly thighs and pushing them backwards, forcing her tongue sharply through her folds. Suddenly and with immense pleasure, she thrust her tongue deep into Vastra's entrance, her nose being buried up between her folds, nestled right against Vastra's clit. The gasping groan that came from Vastra's lips was a testament to the Doctor's oral talents, her tongue writhing and wriggling deeper and deeper inside the Silurian, driving to find the deepest possible area inside of her. As she spread her legs a little wider, she naturally shifted her folds apart, allowing the Doctor to gain a few centimetres, a distance that proved immeasurably worthwhile when Vastra threw her head backwards into the pillows and let out a flurry of inaudible murmurs. There was something insatiably satisfying to the Doctor about rendering the normally austere and formal looking woman into a quivering wreck, her body thrust into a sea of pleasure, her mind becoming a haze. That satisfaction translated into moans of her own, with said moans driving deep into Vastra's pussy, reverberating through her tongue and into the silky depths of the woman's cunt. Jenny grinned as she watched her beloved become a twitching, moaning mess. Just like the Doctor, she shared the desire to bring the prim and proper Vastra down to their perverted level. Before long, Jenny got her desire even more, just as the Doctor intensified her delicious devouring of the woman's pussy. Recalling all the times she had devoured Clara Oswald and Amy Pond, the Doctor moaned, the thoughts and memories making her own cunt tingle again. Remembering those times, she made an effort to replicate what had rendered them frozen in pleasure. It was the small things, the tiny details that made all the difference when it came to make someone truly become wrought with pleasure.

Curling her arm around Vastra's thigh, she snaked it down to her rapidly slickening scales, dipping her hand towards her folds. Shifting her nose to one side, the Doctor freed up the Silurian's clit for a little additional massage. As she threaded her fingers up and against the woman's clit, she arched her back, pushing her pussy into the Doctor's face. Having to wrestle Vastra back onto the bed, with Jenny helping to pin her in place, the Doctor continued to rub and play with her clit, running circles around and across it, using the juices to make sure it was constantly slick. Grinning into her pussy, The Doctor couldn't help but feel she was back in her stride and making moves. Her previous incarnations had been defined by sex somewhat, and to finally be back doing what she had spent a lot of her time mastering, felt incredible. It didn't even matter that her own pussy was going unattended to, because she knew that the intense orgasm, she was about to give Vastra would be the thing to push the woman into new levels of perversity. With so many toys, outfits and articles of sexual exploration scattered around the room, the Doctor was almost entirely certain that this evening would be one of the longest and most insatiably intense nights of her life. Sharing a glance with Jenny, she could see that lust and desire in the woman's eyes, the passion and fire for more and more. They both wanted to cum, Jenny more so than the Doctor, yet their focus was on Vastra. On making their host shake and shudder in ways that she couldn't have possibly imagined. The Doctor assumed that she had taken Vastra by surprise and thus continued to endeavour to do so. Despite all the immense pleasure being flung upon the woman, she was no closer to her orgasm, no close to that toe-curling release of pure passion.

The last addition the Doctor made was to bring her other hand up towards Vastra's pussy, holding three of her fingers together and nestling them against the Silurian's entrance. Quickly darting her tongue across the digits, the Doctor slickened them, all before instantly plunging them into Vastra's tight, clutching pussy. Normally, three fingers was a bold way to begin, but when it came to Vastra, she was well-versed and exercised enough to take a fist without much both. Three fingers became the replacement for starting with a single finger in Vastra's mind and thus had brought the woman to a state of immense pleasure. She had so many parts of her body stimulated and attended to. Her clit throbbed beneath the Doctor's fingers, her depths were tightening around both her fingers and her tongue, and she had the slick, slippery movement of the Doctor's tongue writhing deep within her. The beginnings of her orgasm began to transcend into the proper build of an explosive end. Her pussy began to quiver in places, with the Doctor's fingers occasionally being pinned in place when she thrust them in and out of her pussy. Her chest was rising and falling, her breathing becoming erratic. Jenny did her best to attempt to get her a little steadier, but the brunette's lavishing of her supple nipples was only causing more and more pleasure to be flooded across her body, to the extent that Vastra began to feel somewhat overwhelmed by it all, her head twisting in on itself and her thoughts becoming mired by pure pleasure. It had been a long time since Vastra had been swept up like this and she was loving it. Holding off for as long as she could, Vastra was unable to resist the tempting, sweet allure of a deep and orgasmic end, her body begging to submit to the Doctor's talented ways.

It hit her like a proverbial truck, with her breath catching in her throat, her moans and sounds silenced as she tried to push air through her lips, trying in vain to make a sound as her stomach tightened. Her clit throbbed, and her insides clenched, all before the wave of pleasure swept through her body, cascading down and over her pussy, sending a torrent of her arousal dribbling down the Doctor's chin. As her words returned to her, Vastra lunged and grabbed at the Doctor's head, holding her in place as she thrust her hips upwards, pinning the Doctor between her legs as she wildly ground her pussy into the Doctor's lips, thrusting and pounding at her mouth as she rode down her orgasmic. Jenny fell backwards, lunging for her own pussy only to be reduced to annoyance as she was forced to watch a genuinely sumptuous and delicious sight whilst abstaining from any pleasure of her own. Her eyes went wide as she felt herself get commandeered by Vastra and turned into a rutting post for the woman to rub up against. Having her mouth used in such a way made the Doctor's pussy tremble more than she would have cared to admit, but nothing got her quite as much as when Vastra forced her onto her back, straddling her face as she submerged the blonde between her pert, delicate ass cheeks, pinning her in place and almost suffocating her in the sumptuous delicious depths of her pussy. Struggling for breath, the Doctor pushed up and against Vastra's pussy, trying her best to free herself of the delicious prison, but all of it was in vain. There was no moving her until her lengthy orgasm subsided. It took almost a minute for her to cease her downward grinding and slide to a halt, finally unsaddling the Doctor's sticky face, leaving the blonde Time-Lady breathless and completely taken aback, her pussy quivering into a second orgasm from the pure pleasurable satisfaction of being in that situation. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Vastra rolled of the bed as if it was nothing, grabbing a silk robe and striding towards the door, "Jenny. Ensure our trainee is cleaned up. Doctor? Training starts tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"That wasn't training?" The Doctor breathed as she sat up, her face and hair a complete mess. Jenny moved to her side and supported her as her elbows almost buckled. Stopping in place, Vastra turned with a delicious demure smile; a smile that instantly made the Doctor understand Jenny's love for the woman.

"My dear… That was an interview. We don't train just anyone. Only the best of the best are able to become gods amongst the sexual world... You'd best be prepared for what you signed up for," Vastra smiled, turning and walking away, her cute little arse wiggling from beneath the silk nightie. Turning to the Doctor, she was met with the same salacious smile from the brunette. This had only just begun, and the Doctor couldn't decide whether to be terrified or excited, and thus settled for being both. After all, she was about to be trained by the sexiest, most perverse woman in all of Victorian London. And whilst that wasn't exactly a difficult title to attain, it was quite something when the name Madame Vastra is known in the future better than the very Queen who gave her name to the age in which the Silurian made her way.

 **Author's Note:** **Hope you enjoyed that. Vastra and Jenny will be the framing device around which the story is built, simply because if there was going to be a lesbian Doctor Who story out there, you'd have to include those two. The Doctor will be continuing her training whilst also getting out and about. The next chapter which should already be up features the main pairing of the Doctor and Yaz. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tea At Yaz's

**Author's Note: Hey guys. One last chapter for this brand-new story going into the new year. Hope that you enjoy it. As previously mentioned, the structure and pacing for this story will be a lot looser and more free-flowing than usual. The last chapter ended on a pseudo cliff-hanger, but this one jumps forwards a bit. Just trust that any decisions made are in service to the smut and that there will be plenty smutty situations coming up as a result of them.**

 **As for this chapter, I couldn't rightly start a story about the thirteenth Doctor without bringing in the prime piece of ass that is her companion Yaz. Now, putting aside one's opinions of the newest series and the characters in the series (Graham being the only actual character amidst a sea of bland boring dullness) you can't deny that the idea of Jodie's Doctor and the Yaz fucking isn't especially interesting. They may have been borderline wooden planks, but they were rather attractive wooden planks.**

 **So, in my own special way, I hope this is moderately entertaining, at least more so than the actual episodes that were provided this year. I could spend all day ranting about them, but here's hoping that a little smutty sustenance shall make up for the dreary excuse of a series. Frankly, the only way that the BBC could make up for the latest series is to release an entire episode that was simply the thirteenth Doctor and Yaz fucking for an hour. Maybe they'll see the light and make it so! But until then, this will have to do! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 2: Tea At Yaz's

"We have access to the entirety of space and time, yet you want to go and have some tea at mine? Doesn't this place have a kitchen of sorts? Or we could go to some kind of space café? I can't imagine there being a place I want to go less than back to my house when there is so much we could be exploring. We don't have Ryan or Graham. Can't we go do something fun on our own?" Yaz complained as the Doctor spun around her console, flicking switch after switch, the console shuddering as they veered through the time vortex. She had managed to get control of her Tardis far more since her regeneration. Gone were the days of clinging on for dear life as they could now fly somewhat stably, only ever shuddering back and forth when the Tardis hit a proverbial bump in the proverbial road.

"Ah, but you're ignoring the homely touch. Nothing like a cuppa back at home. And well… It was so much fun the last time we were there, I thought we could relive the memories," The Doctor smiled, as she flicked one last switch and brought the Tardis to a halt in front of Yaz's flat. Fiddling with a few more switches, she busied herself with several knobs, pretending that there was something that she had to do and that she wasn't simply buying time whilst Yaz walked towards the door.

"Okay… We did get attacked by giant spiders last time, but who am I to say what gets you going. You coming? Looks to be midday. Don't think my family will be home," Yaz commented as she leaned out of the Tardis doors and glanced up at the sky. Little did she know; the choice of time was wholly by surprise. In fact, the entire trip back to earth was merely a ploy by the Doctor, a means to an end.

"I'll see you up there. You can put the kettle on. I've… I've got a few things to finish up," The Doctor lied, once again diving into the many knobs and fiddly things that there were around her console, trying to trick Yaz into thinking that she had something that she was actually doing. Raising an eyebrow, Yaz would have liked to think she had seen through the Doctor's charade, but she was blissfully ignorant.

"Okay. But don't take too long. And definitely done leave without me. Don't think I could ever forgive you if you did!" Yaz called out as she left the Tardis, bouncing towards the entrance to her flat, clambering up the stairs and leaving the Doctor alone. Or so she thought. With the doors closed, the Doctor spun a mirror around the console, seating it in place so that she could look into it. From the depths of the Tardis, another figure emerged, walking up behind her and clasping her one the shoulder.

"You're panicking. Don't panic. Just remember what we taught ya. Are you wearing the panties and bra we gave you?" Jenny asked, brushing the Doctor's hair into place and turning the blonde away from the mirror. Pulling the front of her top down just enough to reveal the lace fringes of her bra, Jenny clasped her on the shoulders, trying her best to calm her, "You shouldn't be nervous. You and her, alone in her house. She's probably thinking the exact same thing that you are. Just take it slow, drop some hints… And if it isn't working, wait till she goes to the loo, strip naked and bend over the couch. If she freaks out, then politely excuse yourself. If not, then you're in… Okay?"

"Okay… Erm… No never mind. It'll be fine. Just seducing someone. Same as before, only I've got tits now… Yeah, that's all that's changed… You'll be fine here?" the Doctor asked as Jenny smirked, striding over to one of the nearby seats and sliding down into it.

"I'll manage. Might swing by that pool of yours. Think I saw something of interest in there. Don't worry. I've been watching the pair of you. She's practically gagging for it. Wait for the right moment, plant a hand on her thigh and lean in for a snog. She'll have her legs around your neck before you know it. Now go on. She's waiting for you," Jenny urged, pushing the Doctor towards the door. Thrusting her outside, Jenny closed the Tardis door, pinning her body up against it to stop the Doctor from getting back in. Patting down her jacket, the Doctor glanced up at the flat and smiled. She could do this. Of course, she could.

Making her way up the stairs, she wound her way into the hallway of Yaz's house, finding the door open and waiting for her. Politely closing it behind her, she tentatively inched forwards, glancing into the rooms either side of her. As she peered into the first room, her eyes widened, as laid out on the bed in an incredibly neat way was a set of silky, lacy lingerie, perfectly pressed and ironed, waiting to be put on. Rather idiotically, the Doctor made the immediate assumption that this must be either Yaz's sister's room or in fact her parent's room, making the foolish leap in logic that her parents still had posters on their walls and a police uniform hanging in the closet. Closing that door, the Doctor made her way into the living room, smiling as she saw Yaz stretching up to a cupboard, the hem of her shirt lifting just enough to flaunt her lower back. Luckily, her tight-fitting jeans had slipped an inch, revealing her floral panties and the hints of her ass crack. However, before the Doctor could get to enthralled with the sight, Yaz clasped the mugs from where she was reaching and turned back around, "Ah, you made it. Was beginning to think you had gotten lost. Wandered into the wrong house or something."

"No, not at all. Could never forget that this is your house. Etched in my mind. Yaz's house. This is Yaz's house. Wouldn't want to forget it," The Doctor stammered, adhering to her usual means of dealing with an awkward situation and simply talking to fill the gap; over-talking if anything.

"Yeah. How do you take your tea?" Yaz asked, as the kettle popped, and she poured two mugs of tea, letting the tea-bag steep for several moments as the blonde woman slid down into the seat at the kitchen table and paused for a moment. She wasn't quite sure how she liked her tea. It had never crossed her mind. As she twisted herself down a detour of thought, she quickly snapped out of it, remembering that Vastra had specifically taught her that she should ignore her urges to indulge those kinds of thoughts. The Silurian had managed to figure out that the Doctor was one for delving into tangents and she quickly iterated that the blonde should avoid doing so and simply keep her eye on the prize; Yaz's deliciously tight little pussy.

"Erm… Just with milk I suppose," the Doctor said, simply guessing as to how she would enjoy it. Nodding, Yaz began to work over the two mugs, pouring in milk and making up two portions. Grasping the mugs, she walked over to the Doctor, stopping in front of her and making a gesture with her head. The Doctor leant forwards to grab the mug, but Yaz pulled it out of her reach.

"I thought we could sit at the sofa. More comfortable. Closer. Less formal than the table," Yaz smiled, her words hiding a pounding chest and panicked thoughts. Looking up at her, the Doctor nodded, sliding out of the seat and following Yaz over to the sofa. Sitting at one end of it, the Doctor watched the Indian girl set down her mug beside her, all before taking a seat of her own, only Yaz didn't sit at the opposite end of the sofa or on a different chair entirely. Instead, she sat right in the middle of the sofa, close enough to the Doctor that they were within touching distance, yet far enough away that she felt she wasn't making an imposition. Though, in all honesty, Yaz could have yanked down the Doctor's trousers, shoved and fist up her pussy and the blonde would have been none the wiser to her intentions. After all, Yaz made no secret of her infantilization with the Time-Lord. In fact, it was rather obvious how the two felt about one another yet were both so socially inept that they neglected to pick up on any of the hints. The fact that Yaz was sitting so close to her didn't register in the Doctor's mind as of any note. She was far to busy sipping on her mug of tea, relishing the fact that she had now discovered how she liked to have it, "You know it's actually quite nice that you thought we should do this. Everything's always so hectic in the Tardis. It's actually quite nice to just sit down; me and you. Alone."  
"Yeah. That was my thinking exactly… We never have a coffee break and we always need a coffee break. Love a coffee break. I should probably by a kettle for the Tardis. Might take a while to find a plug that works," the Doctor rambled, once again having to remind herself of what Vastra had taught her and reaffirm why she was there. Instead of slouching by the side of the sofa, she sat up and turned to face Yaz, the young girl smirking.

"Well, we could always come back here for coffee breaks. You'd be able to get us here around a time when my family isn't home. It could just be us," Yaz smiled, hiding her lip behind the rim of her mug and gently sipping at her tea. Yaz wasn't exactly a flirtatious person and the idea of being seductive was heavily lost upon her. Yet she saw no better opportunity than this to express how she felt to the Doctor. Alone and with plenty time to spare.

"Yeah. I'm sure Ryan and Graham would be up for that," The Doctor said, rather missing to point of the two of them being alone. Realising as soon as she said it, the Doctor began to force herself to contemplate what she was saying before she said it, instead of realising the implication after the fact.

"I'd rather hoped it could be just us. But… Well… Actually… Doctor. Could I… I'm… I was kind of hoping that I could talk to you about something… something, personal. It's just… We've been travelling together for a month now and things have gotten… Well, you're my friend. And…" Yaz stammered, reaching to the opposite side of the sofa and setting down her cup of tea before turning back towards the Doctor. The blonde recognised those words. That kind of sentence. They were the suggestions that Vastra made on how the Doctor could best approach the idea of being intimate. Still not drawing the connection that perhaps Yaz was trying to tell her something, the Doctor instead played catch up and planted her hand on Yaz's leg, gently rubbing it. Surprised by the move, Yaz glanced down at her hand, breathing heavily at even the slightest touch from the woman, "Doctor… Your hand is on my leg?"  
"So it is… Do you mind?" The Doctor asked rather clumsily, instantly blushing as she said it. Unable to properly take to the situation, the Doctor felt her collar burning up. She hated this. She was terrible at it. She didn't know how her previous incarnations did it. Then again, they most fell into the arms of sexually enticing people and were ultimately embroiled in sex without much effort. Having to actively pursue it was a change. And not one she was a big fan of in the end.

"No, not all… It's actually quite… Well… I wanted to. You're the best person I've ever met, Doctor. You're absolutely mad and brilliant and utterly captivating… Every moment has been utterly… bonkers. And well… I don't really know how to say it… but…" Yaz stammered, letting her heart speak as the Doctor slowly began to clue in. She could feel the passion in the young girl's words, felt the mirrored by her own feelings. Smiling as Yaz put words to the sensations she was feeling inside, the Doctor ultimately took the biggest step forwards, boldly leaping into a new world of intense intimacy, all upon the subtle words of the young Indian girl. It very well could mean that she had misread the signals, but the Doctor found little else in that moment to cling onto. Boldly, the Doctor took Vastra and Jenny's advice to heart. Her hand was on Yaz's leg, the next step was the kiss her. And if that failed, bend over the sofa naked or something. Lunging forwards, the Doctor planted her lips firmly on Yaz's the two of them kissing rather intimately. The Doctor let her eyes roll closed, savouring and relishing the first kiss between them, whilst Yaz kept her eyes open, mostly out of pure shock from the fact that the Doctor had completely undercut her entire speech by simply kissing her. The embrace lasted a couple more moments before the Doctor pulled away, opening her eyes to see Yaz's astounded face, her lips still puckered despite the kiss having long since ended. Seeing the look of shock, the Doctor panicked, worried that she had jumped the gun somewhat.

"Oh… Was that… Did I read too much into that, or was this what you hand in mind? Sorry… Kinda new to the whole… thing," The Doctor stammered, not moving, remaining frozen in place as Yaz relaxed and licked her lips, her heart racing as she stared at the gorgeous blonde. Whilst it was hardly the romantic beginning to their fruitful relationship that she was hoping for, it damn well got the job done.

"This was… Well… More or less what I had in mind…" Yaz breathed, staring at the Doctor as the two of them sat there nervously, unsure as to the best way to continue from her. Neither one wanted to be bold enough to suggest that they start to get even more intimate, despite both of them not caring about the usual reservations of society. They had spent enough time together that the idea of fucking each other was hardly a massive step forwards. It was both hot on their minds and whilst they didn't want to be crude, they both subtly knew where this was going. In the end, it was Yaz that allowed herself to be claimed by desire and asked, "So… Shall we?"

"Definitely," The Doctor moaned, watching as Yaz leapt at her. Both of them let themselves go entirely, abandoning their previous restraints and simply getting down and to it. Yaz rushed across the sofa and straddled the Doctor, clasping her cheeks in her hands and pulling her deep into a romantic kiss, the two of them winding deeper into the embrace, their tongues plunging into each other's lips and exploring their depths. Moaning into each-other's mouths, their allowed the sounds to be muffled by the other's lips, their hearts pounding against each-others. The Doctor grabbed Yaz's leather jacket, pulling it back over her shoulders and tossing it to one side. Their tongues and mouths continued to battle, the Doctor sitting upright and allowing Yaz to sit on her lap, their pussies burning with erotic desire, wanting nothing more than to be naked with one another. Yaz had been raised with conservative sensibilities, and whilst she had refrained from sex entirely, she made a deal with herself that she would only allow herself to fuck someone she truly loved. She didn't have to marry them; only love them. And the Doctor was the first. Moaning into her mouth, Yaz bounced her lips across the Doctor's tender, luscious lips, brushing her sleek blonde hair out of her eyes. Slowly, their intimacy became less encompassing and the Indian girl began to giggle as she peeled away the Doctor's jacket, her breath ragged and stunted as she pulled her lips away from the Doctor's, still holding her supple, taut cheeks in her hands. Smiling at one another, lust in their eyes, the ground to halt, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Yaz asked, to which the Doctor nodded happily. Rolling off of her, Yaz offered the blonde her hand, lifting her onto her feet and leading her towards the bedroom. As she entered, Yaz panicked, seeing the black lacy lingerie she had laid out. Dropping the Doctor's hand, she lunged forwards and tossed it into her wardrobe, slamming it shut behind her, her cheek flushing red, "Ignore that. It was… It was something stupid. A stupid idea…"

"What? The lingerie? I thought it looked. Well, sexy… I don't think I like the word sexy… Attractive? It looked nice is the point. What's the problem with it?" The Doctor asked as Yaz slumped down onto the bed, sighing as the Doctor moved close to her, sliding right up next to her, clasping her hands in hers.

"It was… Well… Before we decided to have tea, I was planning to ask to come home. Just for a change of clothes. I was going to put it on and surprise you. It was how I was going to tell you I liked you… But I was stupid. I don't look half as good as I should in it. Frankly it was a waste of money," Yaz stuttered, showing her insecurity as the Doctor clasped her cheek and turned her head towards her. Stealing a quick and intimate kiss, the Doctor pulled back, smiling.

"I bet you look great in it. You should put it on and I'll prove that you look stunning in it," The Doctor said, abandoning her usual nervous flutter and acting rather compassionate, with romantic certainty. Breathing steadily, Yaz smirked, nodding. Wandering towards the wardrobe, she gathered the bra and panties, tucking them beneath her arm as she turned to the Doctor. Not entirely wanting the first time the Doctor saw her naked to be her changing, Yaz went to the door and disappeared outside, closing the it behind her and allowing the Doctor to unfasten her boot and discard the fiddly bits of her outfit, leaving only the trousers, top and underwear. Simple stuff that could be removed in a passionate haze, all without breaking the allure. Sitting there patiently, the Doctor fiddled with some of the stuff around Yaz's room, all before finally turning to the door as it opened, seeing Yaz in her skimpy little outfit, her body exposed more than she had ever seen before. Surprised at the simple sight of her, the Doctor rose up and onto her feet, ogling every curve that the young girl was showing off.

It was surprisingly difficult to enter the room in so little clothing. Yaz was by no means not confident, but when it came to sex, a brand-new world, she was a deer on ice. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from her front and stood proudly in the middle of the room, letting the Doctor ogle her. The young girl was quite lithe and pert, with her breasts being rather small little handfuls. They still had a rather deep cleavage, yet they hung perfectly on her body and had very little weight and fullness to them. It was her hips and ass that truly caught the eye, with her waist being pinched and perfectly thin, rolling round into a juicy heart-shaped ass. Her thinner frame meant that her bum was hardly the fattest in the world, yet it was delightfully well formed, without a hint of sag. In her inexperienced, she had unwittingly chosen a set of lingerie a size too small, resulting in the fabric hugging her curves exceptionally tight. The bra made her breasts seem all the larger, and unbeknownst to the Doctor, her panties were so tight-fitting that they had slipped between her ass cheeks, framing them in such a way that made her ass look all the more divine. It was hardly the most intricate set of underwear the Doctor had ever seen -after all, she had perused Madame Vastra's vast collection of undergarments- but the simplicity of it all made Yaz look unbearably hot. So much so, that the Doctor didn't let words do the talking and instead spoke with her lips, pushing Yaz back into her was thrust against the wall. Breathless, the young girl allowed her lips to be captured by the Doctor's, pulling her into a soft and delicate kiss, igniting the fires of passion in her heart.

Grabbing the bottom of the Doctor's top, she pulled it up and over her head, throwing it to one side and revealing the fiery red bra that held the Doctor's creamy breasts. Not missing a single kiss, even as the clothing interrupted them, Yaz was hell-bent on stripping the Doctor down to an identical state to her. Pushing the Doctor back towards the bed, Yaz pushed her down onto the soft surface, sliding down onto her knees and unhooking the Doctor's trousers. Peeling them down and along her long, slim, slender legs, Yaz threw them to one side, lunging her lips forwards and pressing them against the Doctor's legs, trailing them up towards her thighs, all before planting a single kiss on the Doctor's matching red panties. Crawling up and along the Doctor, she straddled her, taking one last kiss from the woman's lips, pulling her deep into orgasmic bliss, their pussies tingling and dripping with arousal. A virgin, Yaz wasn't aware that the sweet taste on her lips was that of the Doctor's pussy, her juices having seeped through the fabric of her panties, creating a wet spot. Their breast pressed up against each other's, the Doctor's slightly bigger tits smothering Yaz's through her bra, the two of their bodies writhing in passionate pleasure together. Breathless, they pulled apart, their hands resting on each other's bodies, their hesitancy and nerves no longer holding them back, "Doctor… I've never had sex before… I don't really… Really know what to do…"  
"Allow me then," The Doctor smiled, giddy at the fact that she was the more experienced lesbian in the room; the first time that had ever been the case. Flipping Yaz onto her back, the Doctor smothered her lips with kisses, reaching beneath the young girl and unclasping her bra. It seemed a shame to so readily remove the young girl's delicious outfit, yet the Doctor crave a far more sumptuous sight than a lace bra. Trailing her kisses down the young girl's neck, the Doctor waited until she was eye-to-eye with the woman's chest before pulling away her bra and revealing her supple young breasts. In awe, the Doctor gently squeezed them, playing with the tender mounds, her fingers running across the young girl's dark chocolaty nipples. She hadn't seen nipples like these since Martha. Rubbing back and forth, she gently got a rise out the sensitive nubs, bringing them slowly to an erect form. Moaning delicately at the subtle pleasure, Yaz couldn't have prepared for the sensation of the Doctor's lips wrapped around her nipples. Pressing her lips up against the young girl's teats, she clasped them around one of the dark-skinned nubs, curling her tongue around the sensitive point of flesh, flicking back and forth, tickling her tongue back and forth, all the while squeezing and massaging her tits. Gasping, Yaz arched her back, being introduced to the fruitful world that was sexual pleasure, through the simplest and least pleasurable of all the bodily delights. The way the Doctor's tongue darted back and forth, the blonde gently and occasionally biting the hardened nipples, adding a unique contrast. Pulling away from one of her nipples, the Doctor used her thumb to smear her spittle across the young girl's soft skin, making her breasts glimmer a little in the light. Crossing to the opposite breast, she did the exact same, lavishing the girl's sensitive tit with as much tongue action as possible, relishing the taste of the young girl's bud, knowing full well that the true deliciousness of Yaz's body was yet to come.

Pulling away from her breasts entirely, the Doctor left one last kiss atop each of her breasts, all before laying her lips down her cleavage, winding them along her taut, toned, athletic stomach, sliding all the way down so that she was face to face with the girl's sumptuous pussy, hidden away behind the silky satin lace of a black pair of panties. The Doctor had gotten so used to the faint aroma of sweet pussy with Vastra and Jenny that she didn't even need to peel the girl's panties away to taste her on the air. Hooking her fingers inside the panties, she slowly pulled them downwards, bombarding Yaz's stomach with kisses as she worked her underwear down and over her feet, tossing it to one side and laying the young girl completely naked upon the bed. Pulling back, the Doctor spread Yaz's legs nice and wide, revealing her pussy. The young Indian may have been a virgin, but she certainly kept herself as if she was expecting company. Her pussy was completely shaven aside from a single trail of hair that led up from her clit, a landing strip for a cock that would never come given her preference for sexual partners. Her pussy was already slick and glistening, waiting for the silky graces of the Doctor's tongue to dart up and across her folds. It hadn't been that long since the Doctor had been thrust between Jenny's thighs, but it let like it had been an age since the Doctor had been presented with a good and proper pussy. She craved it more than anything. She could feel her own panties clinging to her wet pussy, properly pressing up against her folds and lining her cunt as if she was naked.

Waiting with bated breath to have her first sexual encounter, Yaz couldn't have envisioned the pleasure that was to come. Pressing her lips softly against Yaz's cunt, the Doctor felt her juices instantly coat her lips, glazing them to a glossy shimmer. Licking them clean, she let out a deep groan of satisfaction, savouring the taste as it bounced across her tongue, her body singing and humming with pleasure. Unable to deny herself the indulgence, she leant in once more and slipped her tongue along the centre slit of Yaz's pussy, opening her folds up with one slick swift push. The moan that came from Yaz drove the Doctor insane, her tongue then darting from fold of flesh to fold, carving and slipping along each crevice, working steadily amongst her slit, peeling her more and more apart. Exploring every nook and cranny, the Doctor fluttered over the young girl's entrance, occasionally slipping around the hole, but never dipping inside. The pleasure haze that she was in rendered her rather lust-drunk, but she did her best to recall each and every lesson Vastra told her. Whilst hungry animalistic fervour was welcome and incredibly sexy, it was to be tempered with restrain. It was all well and good, but the only way to make it truly pleasurable was to stand it in contrast with simpler and more supple pleasures. Working her tongue back and forth, she tended as best she could to the woman's pussy, not exactly being an expert in the matter, but rather an enthusiastic amateur. None of that mattered as the simplest way that Yaz could find to describe the current level of pleasure washing over her body was as if she were in heaven. It was quite spectacular and well worth the long wait and extended abstinence.

Her pussy was sensitive to even the slightest glimmering touch. She recalled the many times she had played with herself, but even the most erotic nights of lonely pleasure couldn't compare to the sheer blissful pleasure that the Doctor's tongue was able to instil in her body. It shuddered through every facet of her being, deepening her breathing, setting her mind in a deep rut of intense pleasure. The moans that came from her lips were intermittent with her mouth falling completely silent, the young girl unable to force even the slightest sound out from between her lips, her body in such a deep sense of pleasure that she couldn't even moan. Arching her back, she tentatively rested a hand against the Doctor's head, brushing her hair out of her eyes so as the two could look at each other. Nothing but deep and lustful passion was shared between them in that look, their bodies tingling with romantic intensity. Then the Doctor did something that would shake the foundations of the building; she found the Indian girl's clitoris. Working her folds away from the sensitive bead, the Doctor was able to flick her tongue up and against the tender hive of nerves, the pleasure peaking in the Yaz's body. Gasping, she felt her orgasm twist tighter in her stomach, swirling around on itself and proving to be a proper unwieldly beast. It took a great amount of restraint to not cum there and then, but Yaz deluded herself into the mindset that as soon as she came, this would all be over. Little did she know, that the pleasure would never be over; not as long as she and the Doctor were together. If she wanted an orgasm in the future, all she had to do was ask and the Doctor would happily devour her cunt like a hungry little slut. There was much to be experienced, and it certainly wouldn't end with a simple orgasm in the middle of a blissful engagement of pure lustful pleasure. After all, the Doctor needed a turn being tended to, something that Yaz was a little afraid off, considering her lack of experience in licking pussy. She didn't even know if she'd like it. Not that that mattered. Yaz would have happily drown in the Doctor's juices if it meant the blonde woman was afforded even a simplistic moment of orgasmic, pleasurable bliss.

However, the pleasure for the young girl was hardly over as the Doctor's tongue glided down to her entrance, nestling right up against her hole. With one swift and steady plunge, the Doctor pushed her tongue deep into Yaz's pussy, sliding it as far as she possibly could, her lips nestling right up against the woman's folds. Her nose was thrust against the Indian's clit, affording her some morsel of pleasure from the grinding pleasure. However, the majority of the pleasure was derived from being filled with the Doctor's tongue. Naturally, it was hardly the filling sensation that a cock could provide, but the warmth and manoeuvrability allowed for some of the purest and most indulgent pleasurable imaginable. Not to mention, the shifting of the Doctor's pointed chin between her folds added for yet another level of satisfaction that Yaz could never have envisioned. It wasn't enough to force her over the edge and into an orgasm, yet what was were the Doctor's fingers. Slipping down towards her slit, the Doctor angled two digits towards Yaz's entrance, easing them forwards and into her, plunging them right up to the knuckle, making sure they were nice and deep inside her. Holding off for as long as possible, Yaz found herself right on the edge of orgasm, clinging to it tightly, waiting for that sharp burst in pleasure to send her over the edge. Much to her surprise, it was something as simple as the Doctor curling her fingers, twisting them in such a way that they slightly grazed against her undiscovered g-spot, sending a burst of orgasmic pleasure through her body and releasing a built-up tidal wave of sensual pleasure over her body; one that would remain unmatched by even the most intense orgasms she had experienced on her own. If she had learnt one thing, it was that she was never going to cum alone again.

Squealing with delight, Yaz felt her pussy tighten and clench, seizing the Doctor's tongue and pinning it in place, keeping it thrust deep within her. Moaning loudly, the Doctor savoured the sensation and revelled in Yaz's orgasm. It was something beautiful; the way her lips fell apart, her eyes rolling closed as her chest rose and fell. The way she instinctively clasped her right nipple, lightly pinching it between her thumb and fore-finger as her stomach twitched and spasmed. Everything about it was beautiful and simply a joy to watch. The Doctor could have watched the young girl cumming for hours and would undoubtedly have many opportunities to make such a fantasy a complete unbridled reality. Yaz never thought that orgasms could be more powerful depending on the circumstances, yet this one completely knocked everything out of the park. Everything disappeared, and she focussed on herself and the Doctor. She didn't care where she was, what time it was, or even what year it was. All that mattered to her was the pleasure in her body, the heat from the Doctor's mouth and the complete myriad of sensations that were flooding across her body. Slowly, her orgasm began to subside, her body relaxing and the pleasure tapering down. The Doctor freed her tongue but continued to lavish the girl's pussy with her fingers, working her through her orgasm and driving her through more pleasure, right up until the point where she was completely satisfied. Sliding up onto the bed, the Doctor laid beside her and drew her into a kiss, sharing the taste of Yaz with the Indian girl herself, the young girl moaning at sweetness. Their tongues battled as they groped and pulled at each other's bodies. Yaz took the opportunity to unclasp the Doctor's bra, unleashing her somewhat larger breasts, sneaking a quick squeeze and fondle before their lips drew away and Yaz was expected to return the favour. Knowing her weakness was her inexperience, Yaz had a trick up her sleeve that would undoubtedly reduce the Doctor to shivers of pleasure, "My turn…"

Instead of moving straight to the Doctor's pussy, Yaz instead rolled over to her bedside table and rummaged around inside, plucking from the confines a long, eight-inch silver dildo, perfectly smooth and without any bumps or ridges; perfect not only for thrusting inside of someone, but for also toying with the folds surrounding someone's pussy. Smirking as she held in her hands, the Doctor grinned wildly; of all the things that she had learnt with Vastra and Jenny, they refused to allow her to thrust any dildo, strapon or cock inside of herself, the two knowing that such a pleasure had to be withheld for her first time with Yaz. It wouldn't do to have her looser than some of the Doctor's previous companions, especially considering this was her first foray into womanhood. Laying back on the bed, she allowed Yaz to lay on her front between those creamy thighs, the Doctor dutifully allowing her flaming red panties to be pulled and tossed away, Yaz making a special effort to throw it into the back of her room, behind her desk, hoping that the Doctor would forget about them and leave them as a token and remainder of this moment. Inhaling the salacious musk of the woman's pussy, Yaz was brought face to face with her first ever cunt. Leaning forwards, she gently ran her fingers through the folds, softly probing and toying with the Doctor's silky depths. She was surprised how familiar it all felt. She had explored her own pussy plenty of times to know just how to do the same with someone else's, yet she was rather surprised at just how similar it all felt. That wasn't do discount the alien nature of it being someone else. It just felt like her own. Perhaps that was a testament to how comfortable she felt with the Doctor, or perhaps it was simply the basic fundamentals of anatomy. Regardless, Yaz was eager and enthusiastic to get going, wanting to make the Doctor cum as hard and long as she did.

Leaning forwards with her tongue, she gently licked the length of her slit, sliding her tongue all the way along her folds and tasting the woman's delicate sweetness. It was a lot sweeter than her own and incredibly moreish, with the young Indian girl lapping and licking wildly at her folds, lavishing the blonde woman with her tongue. Peeling apart her folds, Yaz quickly found the woman's clit and lifted the tip of the dildo to it. Instead of thrusting it inside of her, she gently ran a couple circles around the clit, rubbing it back and forth and gently toying with it, all the while her tongue began to prepare the Doctor's entrance. Whilst Yaz hadn't ever had sex with a woman, she had most certainly fantasised about it, preparing in her mind all the various ways that she would pleasure the woman that she fell in love with. She became infatuated with pornography, learning what made women tick and exploring the anatomy of her favourite pornstars, all whilst revelling and enjoying her own sumptuous body. She of course had her favourites, but none of them could compare to the beauty of the Doctor; not even the redhead strumpet that she so often indulged with. Such a curious trajectory for a pornstar. From high-end model to filthy pornstar. Putting those thoughts aside, she mimicked the tongue movements that she had memorised, sliding around the woman's entrance, preparing her for that initial thrust of the dildo. Savouring the taste, Yaz was in the same boat as the Doctor, in the sense that they would both happily submerge themselves in fountains of the other's slick arousal, both of them simply adoring the taste of one another. Becoming somewhat distracted by the Doctor's slickness, Yaz barely noticed how slick and sloppy her own chin was getting, with a trickle of spittle even folding over her bottom lip. Licking it clean, she lowered the head of the dildo down to her lips and plunged it into her mouth, salivating across it and lubricating it to a glossy and delectable shimmer, perfectly poised to be plunged into the Doctor's awaiting cunt

Sliding It through the Doctor's folds, she nestled it up against her entrance, angling it perfectly. Lowering her lips to the woman's folds, Yaz used her tongue to glide around the dildo, lubricating it even more before sliding up to her clit, furiously licking it as she slowly eased the dildo forwards. She was surprised by the Doctor's tightness, yet after a little work, the dildo proved to be properly gliding through her folds, her slickness allowing for a deep and continuous thrust. Slowly pushing it in, Yaz watched the looks of pure pleasure on the Doctor's. Finally, she slipped that last inch or so inside, bottoming out inside the Doctor's pussy and eliciting a moan of satisfaction. The thoughts going through the Doctor's mind were quite unlike any other. She was in a completely unique position of pleasure, given that she had spent twelve other life-times savouring the pleasures of being a man, only now to discover that of being a woman. She began to understand her previous companions infatuations with the size of her former anatomy, as the only thing the Doctor could think was how she wanted more. She wanted more inside of herself, more cock, more thickness, more length. The sensations were intense and incredible, with her entire pussy humming with pleasure. Yaz grinned at the sight of the Doctor's face, then returning her tongue to woman's clit and vigorously working it across the sensitive bead. The added sensation drove the Doctor utterly mad, her mind flipping and swimming amidst a whole myriad of sensations. However, nothing could quite compare to that initial thrust, that first scraping of her depths, the delving into what was her most sensitive spots. Well, the only thing that could compare were the continuous thrusts of the dildo that were to follow, laying her pussy beneath a fruitful barrage of slick and sloppy slapping noise as Yaz's arousal drenched hand smacked against the Doctor's pussy, bringing the dildo back and forth with it. Whilst size was on the Doctor's mind, it wasn't for long, as she was swiftly beginning to be satiated by the rather tawdry and ineffectual size. Who would have thought, after all these years, the famous Doctor, known throughout all the galaxies and the entire universe to boot; who would have thought that in her first female incarnation she would turn out to be not only a filthy fucking slut, but a size-queen as well.

Slowly driving the dildo in and out of the Doctor's clutching pussy, Yaz was quick and eager to lap and lick at the torrent of arousal that streamed down and over her hand. Building a strong and purposeful rhythm, Yaz couldn't help but imagine having the dildo fastened to her in the form of a strapon. Had she known this would have been happening, she would have bought one as she had always fantasised about using one and found that they were far more personal and useful than a normal dildo. Dildos had their place, but the only way to make what was currently happening better was to add the ultimate intimacy of their crotches slamming together. It would have also removed the annoyance of the slipperiness, not that Yaz could complain that the Doctor was _too_ aroused. Moaning as she fucked the blonde, Yaz continued to bathe in the satisfaction of the moans she was receiving, working across her clit with eager lips. Slowly, the Doctor's clit began to bulge and swell, rising amidst the pleasure and slowly protruding from within the nest of folds in which it lay. The slight engorged nature allowed Yaz to press her lips against it and playfully flick her tongue back and forth, submerging the bead in a haven of saliva and swirling flesh, adding to what was already a uniquely intense combination of pleasures. Throwing her head back, the Doctor found herself on the verge of orgasm, yet the swiftness with which she had been brought there rendered her lustful and full of desire. The satisfaction of one orgasm would hardly satiate her. The trouble with focussing on the sweet spots means that her orgasm would come swiftly, but without substance. It would satiate the pleasure, but not the carnal lust that she had to fuck Yaz. A longer more intimate approach was needed for an orgasm that would quench both. Whilst this was unfortunate, it was hardly a bad thing entirely as it meant that there was more pleasure and orgasms to come. For both of them if the Doctor had her way in deciding their next position.

The orgasm hit her and hit her hard, yet the Doctor, consumed by a moment of lust and passion, chose not to let it consume her. Instead, she lifted Yaz's chin away from her pussy, the two kissing as the Indian girl sat up, drawing the dildo out of the blonde's spasming, orgasming pussy. The taste of both their pussies mingled with one another, creating an even more sumptuous taste in both their mouths. However, the Doctor was busy moving Yaz into a new position. It took a little work, but eventually, the blonde had her twitching, quivering pussy thrust up against Yaz's. The young girl moaned as she felt the blonde's slickness up against her pussy, their heat emanating up against their folds, warming each other to the core. Yaz could feel the pulsating orgasm from the Doctor's pussy reverberating through her own in the most delightful way. Their lips fell apart, but their bodies remained close, clinging to one another. Scissoring, they kept their lips close together, their foreheads almost touching as the two began to grind and thrust against each other. The Doctor became thankful for the bristles of hair above Yaz's pussy as they added a new sublime dimension to it all, allowing for additional pleasure to be added to what was already proving to be orgasmic. Their bodies were a little hunched over, but the slick grinding pleasure more than made up for it, with their folds intertwining, slotting in together and creating the perfect pocket of flesh. Their juices and arousal smeared across each other's thighs and they bumped and thrust themselves up against each other. It took a little getting used to, but soon enough, Yaz met the Doctor's grinding hips with her own movements, circling her pussy against the Doctor's forwards thrusts, creating a rhythm and cycle that made them moan in unison. Occasionally, they would lunge forwards and allow their lips to meet, pulling themselves forwards and into a romantic kiss, the passion, lust and desire lingering upon both their tongues.

The Doctor began to feel a driving passion in her loins. Taken control of the situation, she began to move of her own volition, making decisive and purposeful movements. Pushing Yaz back onto the bed, the Doctor let their pussies abandon one another for the briefest of moments. Completely at the blonde's mercy, Yaz felt the Doctor lift one of her dark-skinned legs upwards, the woman slotting her pussy downwards and snugly back into place. Holding her leg close, the Doctor pinned the young girl's leg between her breasts, using it as the anchor upon which she ground downwards, dragging her pussy back and forth across Yaz's. The new position allowed for a new depth and new force to be applied, with their pussies no longer sliding parallel with one another. Yaz simply threw her head back and enjoyed the sight of the Doctor's delightfully formed body grinding and writhing back and forth atop her, pushing her pulsating pussy downwards and into hers, a second orgasm already blossoming in both their bodies. It was intensity like no other, with the two letting their moans be heard loudly and proudly. Had Yaz's family come home and heard the noises coming from her bedroom, they would know exactly what was happening and Yaz was certain she wouldn't care. She would only care if they came between her and the delicious looming orgasm that was nearing closer and closer. The look in the Doctor's eyes was pure certainty and drive. She was being fuelled by the desire for that orgasm, just the same as Yaz. The thin glimmer of sweat that was now glimmering across her body was a testament to how much effort she was putting in to getting this next sublime orgasm. However, despite the sultry sexiness of the position, it was clear to both of them that they needed a more powerful and vigorous end. Neither one really knew how they were going to get it, but nothing seemed better than a firm and powerful fingering.

Rolling away, the two clambered onto their knees, kneeling face to face with one another. Their lips collided with each other as their hands plunged down between the other's thighs. Rubbing each other's pussies, the two of them kept the intensity and matched the vigour that the other person provided, always trying to one-up the other as they snogged, not caring as they moaned inelegantly into the other's mouths. The movement between their thighs and the mere presence of the other woman was enough to bring them both to their climax, their bodies exploding into orgasm, pleasure crashing down upon their bodies. Not daring to stop, they continued to plunge and slide their fingers through the other's pussy, rubbing vigorously right up until the last morsel of pleasure was milked out of them. The moans and squeals of intense orgasms filled the room and apartment until finally, their bodies couldn't take any more and they pulled their dripping wet fingers away from their designated pussy and fell backwards, collapsing onto the bed, breathless and glimmering with a thin layer of sweat. Breathing heavily, their chests rose and fell, slick with saliva and arousal, their bodies a mess of sex. Slowly, they began to regain their senses and sit up, the two of them grinning as the lusty haze melted away and they began to think clearly. Yaz moved across the bed and wrapped her arms around the Doctor, pulling her into a deep and meaningful kiss, the two not caring about their sticky bodies. They pulled each other close, simply laying there a while as their tongues battled for playful dominance, always darting back and forth, shifting around the other's mouth with eager delight. Pulling away, Yaz smirked as the Doctor sighed and reclined into the bed, "Don't get too comfortable. My dad will be home soon, and I doubt he'll take too kindly to the sight of us two in here. He'd have an aneurism at the sight of me naked; his head would explode at the idea of me having sex; and he'd go batty as soon as he realised that I was a lesbian. Which is a shame. I could get use to just laying here with you…"  
"There are beds in the Tardis? You'd have to get dressed mind you," The Doctor suggested, a smile stretching across Yaz's face. The young girl leapt out of the bed and began to pull on her clothes, slipping her black bra and undies back on, pulling them into place as the blonde woman began to search around her for her underwear. Whilst a part of Yaz wanted to keep the red panties for herself, she quickly smiled as she realised what giving them back meant.

"I don't mind getting dressed. Just means I get to take it all off you again," Yaz giggled as she pulled her top on and slipped out of the room and into her apartment, grabbing their jackets just as the Doctor pulled on her bra. The blonde couldn't help but grin at Yaz's sheer interest and enthusiasm. She had worried that Yaz wouldn't be entirely up for the idea of a lesbian exploration throughout time and space, yet the Doctor lucked out in finding someone with the same lust and desire as her. A partner in crime. A companion.

 **Author's Note: I sincerely hope you enjoyed that. I wish to say that it is always a particular joy of mine to put together this little Christmas treat of sorts. And it is more joyous this year as I've had several commissions and sponsors over the year, from kind folk who wished to help me out. And so, this helps as a little bonus thank-you for all those good people. This is dedicated to you folks for keeping me afloat.**

 **I'm going to be putting this message at the end of every final upload for this year, so if you've read it before, give it a skip to the very end of it to read the tease for the next chapter. Same words, same stuff. I just want to talk about the future and what will be happening in the next year. Plans and the such.**

 **So, going into the new year, I have a few goals. Finish Sensations of Shemales: Items of Aphrodomina. That is top of the list, because I want to get onto the sequel. Shouldn't be too difficult but bear in mind I have quite a busy year aside from fanfiction, so any time I do get to do this will be devoted primarily to SoS.**

 **Secondary stories will be primarily the same, with some stories being occasional uploads whenever I feel like it. If the story is listed as 'completed' I will not be returning to it. I will be actively trying to update 'Clara Oswald: The Impossible Arse' 'Amy Pond: The Slut Who Waited' 'Game of Moans: Weekly One-Shots' 'Hunger Games: A More Sexual Story'. These will be the main focus aside from SoS. These four stories are open to sponsorship. Essentially, if you are willing, you can pay £20 which will give me a bit of time to sit down and finish the latest chapter. It takes a fair while to get time to write these stories, which means most chapters sit half-finished for a month or so. Sponsors essentially pay for an hour of two so that I can finish them. Cheaper than commissions.**

 **I will also try and be fairly balanced between stories. So, unless specifically sponsored, I will try and get each story updated, before I update one of the stories again. If that makes sense.**

 **Commissions will be closed for a couple weeks and will re-open on the Monday the 14** **th** **. Usual rates will apply, if interested, shoot me a message either here or on Tumblr. Tumblr would be preferable. Same name as on here.**

 **Speaking of Tumblr, I will be keeping all my current stories on there, but will be looking elsewhere to continue writing. I despise what Tumblr has done to the NSFW community and don't feel right continuing to post there. I will still check messages on Tumblr however, so if that is how you choose to get in touch, I'll still respond.**

 **Apart from that, Merry Christmas, go get absolutely sloshed and have a drink on me. Do the same on New Year's. If you don't remember a thing, you've done it right. All the best, and I will see you all soon!**


End file.
